Magnetic Attraction
by cleotheo
Summary: An accident in charms leaves Hermione and Draco unable to move more than a few feet away from each other. As they learn to live in such close proximity they also start to develop a romantic relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - As with everything I publish these days, this story is already complete and updates will be very regular. This is set in sixth year when Voldemort hasn't been an issue and isn't around. **

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored, he was currently sitting in his sixth year Charms lesson waiting for Professor Flitwick to stop talking. Despite spending three whole lessons teaching the class about various magnetic charms Flitwick still insisted on giving the class a final lecture before he would allow them to do any practical work. When Flitwick finally finished speaking and announced the class could start the practical work Draco turned to his best friend, Blaise Zabini, and the two boys began preparing for their practical work.

Less than five minutes later Draco was distracted from his work by the students at the next table, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. When Draco turned round he found Hermione scolding the redhead for pronouncing the charm wrong. Smirking at the sight Draco continued to watch the bickering Gryffindors, he always loved to see Weasley getting put in his place and it was even better when it was Hermione doing it.

Over the course of the last six years Draco had watched Hermione blossom into a gorgeous witch and he was now sporting a massive crush on the feisty Gryffindor. Like it always did when he watched her, Draco's mind started to wander, producing all sorts of sexual fantasies surrounding the brunette witch. He was currently looking at her legs, wondering what they would feel like wrapped around his waist as he took her on the table.

"Don't Ron, it won't work." Hermione's voice pulled Draco out of his fantasies and back into reality. Draco refocused his concentration in time to see Hermione trying to stop Ron from casting the wrong charm on the rocks sitting on their table.

"I know what I'm doing, Hermione." Ron insisted as he began to cast the magnetic spell.

As he spoke Ron wrenched his arm from Hermione's grip, causing his elbow to knock into her cheek. Hermione staggered back, slightly off-balance. Without thinking Draco reached out to steady the witch, only for her momentum to send them both crashing to the floor. At the commotion Ron turned round, unfortunately he was still in the middle of conducting the spell and finished casting it with his wand pointed towards Hermione and Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione. He was currently lying under Hermione and was quite enjoying the view he had right down her shirt.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded as she began to try to get up.

"What have you done, Weasley?" Blaise demanded. He'd missed how Draco and Hermione had ended up on the floor but he had seen Weasley cast a spell on them.

"It was an accident." Ron said, looking down to where Hermione and Draco were slowly disentangling themselves from each other. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to knock you over."

"What's going on here?" Professor Flitwick cried as he came rushing over to the group.

"Weasley cast some sort of spell on Draco and Granger." Blaise explained as Draco and Hermione finally got to their feet.

"What do you mean he cast a spell on us?" Draco demanded, turning to glare at Ron.

"It was an accident." Ron protested. "I was in the middle of casting the magnetic spell when I turned around."

"And you carried on casting it?" Hermione gaped at Ron in amazement. "Are you a complete idiot?"

"That's enough." Professor Flitwick said, interrupting the bickering students. "Mr Zabini will you go and get Professor Dumbledore, please. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy you two sit down here, Mr Weasley you can also wait here."

As Blaise headed off to find Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick ended the class early and dismissed everyone. As he passed by Hermione and Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, tried to stay and find out what was going on but Flitwick soon moved him along. Once the class had left Flitwick headed back over to Hermione and Draco, where he proceeded to wave his wand over the pair and mutter spells under his breath.

"What's happening?" Draco asked. "What has Weasley done to us?"

"You're both showing traces of the magnetic charm." Flitwick said, still studying Hermione and Draco. "We'll wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives before we run more tests."

"If we've been hit with the spell does that mean we'll not be able to move more than a few inches apart?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

The point of the spell they had been casting was to charm two objects together and make it so they couldn't be more than a little way apart, when they were separated further than the spell would allow they crashed back together.

"Let's just wait and see." Flitwick said to Hermione and Draco before turning to Ron. "For a start you will have a month's worth of detention with me, starting tonight after dinner. For now you can leave."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron shot a pitiful look at his best friend before he slunk away.

"Stupid bloody Weasel." Draco muttered as the redhead left the classroom. "Can you reverse the spell?" He asked Flitwick.

"We need to run more tests." Flitwick replied, stalling for time.

"This spell isn't meant to be used on humans is it?" Hermione questioned, remembering everything she had learnt about the spell. "It's designed for inanimate objects."

"It is." Flitwick nodded. "But I'm sure we can work out how to fix this." He smiled reassuringly at the two teenagers as the door opened and Blaise appeared with Dumbledore.

"You may go off to your next class Mr Zabini." Dumbledore said to Blaise before approaching Hermione and Draco. "What exactly happened here?"

"Mr Weasley accidentally cast a magnetic charm on Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger." Flitwick explained. "We need to run a few tests to see how far apart they can move and how strong the charm is."

"First thing first, let's check the distance first." Dumbledore said. "Mr Malfoy you stay where you are and Miss Granger I want you to stand up and walk away from Mr Malfoy slowly."

Hermione stood up and slowly began to walk away from where she had been sitting near the back of the class. The further away she walked the harder she had to fight the impulse to turn around and return from where she had come from. Unbeknown to Hermione, Draco was facing the same battle to remain in his seat, all he wanted to do was go after Hermione. Just as Hermione reached Flitwick's desk she felt a strong pull in her body and before she could react she was flying backwards, landing awkwardly on Draco and causing them both to go falling to the floor again.

"Well we at least have some space to work with." Dumbledore mused, watching proceedings with interest. "For now I suggest the pair of you head up to the hospital wing where we can conduct a few more tests."

* * *

"So when can we go back to normal?" Draco asked.

Draco and Hermione were currently sitting in the hospital wing after spending all afternoon undergoing various magical tests. Over the course of the afternoon Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had joined proceedings. At the minute Professor's Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape were all gathered around the two beds Hermione and Draco were sitting on.

"That will take a while I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. "This spell isn't designed to be used on humans so breaking it is a very delicate process."

"We have to move cautiously as one wrong move may result in the pair of you being bound together forever." Flitwick added, causing the two teenagers to share panicked looks.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked. "How are we going to manage considering we can only be a short distance away from each other?"

"What about sleeping arrangement?" Draco demanded. "There's no way I'm sleeping in Gryffindor Tower."

"Well there's no way I'm sleeping in the Slytherin dungeons." Hermione retorted, glaring at the blond Slytherin she had the misfortune to be stuck with.

"We've arranged for some shared living quarters to be set up on the fourth floor." Dumbledore explained. "Obviously for the time being you're going to have to learn to get along. This will potentially take weeks to fix so I suggest you both try to make this whole experience as pain free as possible."

"What about Quidditch?" Draco asked. "Slytherin are playing Gryffindor next weekend."

"I'm afraid Quidditch is out of the question." McGonagall answered. "It's impossible for you to play without forcing Miss Granger onto the broom with you and we can't have two people sharing a broom during a match."

"Can we postpone the game?" Draco asked, turning to Snape who was the Head of Slytherin.

"Apparently not." Snape drawled, looking less than happy about the situation himself.

"It's not really practical." McGonagall snapped. "We have no idea how long this could last and we can't just postpone games indefinitely."

"Perhaps we should be getting on." Dumbledore interrupted. "Dinner is in a few minutes so perhaps Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy should go and get some food before we settle them into their new quarters."

Hermione and Draco stood up and followed McGonagall out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore, Flitwick and Snape had all disappeared to discuss the problem further leaving the deputy headmistress to escort the two teenagers to dinner.

"I'm not sitting with Potter and Weasley for dinner." Draco said as they made their way through the corridors. "With Weasley's table manners I won't be able to eat anything, it's bad enough sitting a few tables away but up close it must be horrendous."

"Well I'm not sitting with your friends." Hermione argued. "They all hate me, I'm not sitting with a bunch of people who don't like me."

"Neither of you will have to sit with anyone other than your friends." McGonagall said, turning her head to look at the bickering pair. "We've changed the tables around so the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables are back to back. While you'll both have limited movement at least you can both sit with your friends."

Turning back to face the direction she was walking in McGonagall shook her head at the two students following her. Even with the announcement they could sit with their friends they were still bickering with each other. Judging from their reactions so far it was going to be a long few weeks as a remedy was found, she was already dreading Transfiguration classes when the pair would have to work together.

Outside The Great Hall McGonagall came to a stop and turned to face Hermione and Draco. "What has happened to you two is unfortunate but I expect you both to handle this with the minimum of fuss. A lot of adjustments will need to be made by both of you and I suggest that if you can learn to get along it will make things easier for you both. Now I want you to go and eat dinner with the minimum of fuss and when dinner is over the pair of you will meet me back here and I can show you where you'll be staying for the next few weeks."

When McGonagall dismissed them Hermione and Draco walked into The Great Hall together. For a minute they stopped to work out which table had been moved, it turned out the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had switched places so the Gryffindor table was now next to the Slytherin one. Another minute was taken as they both found their groups of friends, luckily they were sitting practically back to back so there would be no major trouble with the seating arrangements.

Heading over to the two tables Hermione and Draco slipped into their seats, each facing a barrage of questions from their friends over what had happened. As best they could Draco and Hermione spent their dinner time explaining what was happening to their friends and what would be happening over the coming weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ron said for the third time since Hermione had sat down to the Gryffindor table. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Look on the bright side." Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, grinned. "At least you stuck Hermione with the hottest boy in school. Most of the female population would kill to be in Hermione's place."

"Ugh, that's not true." Ron pulled a face before turning to Hermione. "Tell me it's not true, Hermione."

"Which part?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure Ginny's right and a lot of girls would love to be stuck close to Malfoy and as for the other part, that's a purely personal opinion."

"Is it an opinion you agree with?" Harry asked. Hermione had started blushing lightly at Ginny's words and Harry suspected his friend agreed with the younger witch.

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure if he's the best looking boy in school but he is pretty easy on the eye."

"Thanks, Granger." A voice behind Hermione said, causing the brunette witch to spin round in surprise. When she did she came face to face with a smirking Draco, he had clearly heard the entire conversation. "You're not too bad yourself." He added with a wink before he turned back to his friends.

With a much more visible blush now firmly on her face Hermione turned back to her friends. "What?" She questioned when they just stared at her.

"Were you and Malfoy just flirting with each other?" Harry questioned, his eyes wide with amazement.

"No." Hermione shook her head, although she suspected some flirting had in fact being taking place between her and the gorgeous blond boy in the rival house.

"That's just wrong." Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You can't complain, Ron." Hermione told her friend. "You're the reason we're stuck together and have to learn how to get along."

"I don't think that will be too hard to do." Ginny laughed.

Hermione glared at Ginny, the next few weeks would be problematic enough without her friend adding to the problems by constantly teasing the boys about the nature of her relationship with the blond Slytherin. Relations between Gryffindor and Slytherin were tense at the best of times but there was an extra layer of rivalry between her friends and Draco and his friends.

"Can we change the subject, please?" Hermione said. "I'm sure we can find something more exciting to discuss than an accident in Charms."

Recognising Hermione's tone as one not to be argued with the subject was changed and for the rest of dinner her situation wasn't mentioned again. In fact Hermione herself had forgotten all about her predicament by the end of the meal and totally forgetting about the connection with Draco, she rose to leave with her friends. It was only the strong pull in her body that reminded her of the connection but just as she remembered she took one step too far and was suddenly flying back towards the Slytherin table. Draco must have been prepared for what was about to happen as he was braced against the table and managed to keep them both standing upright when Hermione crashed into him.

"You know Granger you could have just turned round and hugged me, you didn't have to give everyone a show." Draco smirked at Hermione as stepped out of his arms. He'd seen her stand and begin to leave but instead of saying anything he had deliberately waited until she came crashing back into him, he was enjoying all the contact and was already plotting various ways to make sure it continued.

"I forgot." Hermione mumbled, blushing furiously when she realised the entire student body were watching her and Draco.

"Maybe we should go and meet McGonagall." Draco said. "She's standing by the doors and I don't think she's too impressed by your forgetfulness."

Hermione looked round and groaned at the sight of an unimpressed Professor McGonagall, herding the students out of The Great Hall. After Draco had said goodbye to his friends they made their way over to McGonagall, where Hermione apologised for forgetting about the connection.

"I suppose it will take some getting used to." McGonagall said to Hermione. "Anyway, we need to go and get your belongings before we head to your new dorms. We'll start down in the dungeons, shall we?"

Not waiting for a response McGonagall turned on her heel and left The Great Hall. Hermione and Draco followed the deputy Headmistress as she weaved through the crowds of students in the front hallway and headed down to the dungeons with the Slytherin students. When they got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room there was no need to use the password as the door was already in use with the students streaming into the room on their way back from dinner.

"Get enough stuff to last you a few weeks." McGonagall told Draco. "Unless it's absolutely necessary I would rather the pair of you stay away from both the dungeons and the tower."

Hermione was taking a good look around the dungeons, from what she could see it seemed a larger common room than the Gryffindor one. Internally moaning about how unfair it was for the Slytherins to have a bigger common room she followed Draco as he headed for the boys dormitories. McGonagall had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't happy about Hermione accompanying Draco into the room but since she had no choice she had allowed it, although she had told them to be as quick as possible.

Entering the boys dormitories Hermione tried to figure out if these rooms were also bigger but because of the different shape she was unable to. While the Gryffindor dormitories were circular and the beds spaced evenly around the walls the Slytherin dorms were square with two walls housing two beds and one wall housing a single bed. Hermione was unsurprised when Draco made his way to the bed standing alone and began magically packing a bag.

"I'm done." Draco said after five minutes and a final check to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

From the dungeons McGonagall then led the duo up to Gryffindor Tower. Because of the stop at the dungeons Hermione had to use the password to gain entrance to the common room. The Fat Lady gave Draco a distasteful look and began complaining furiously about letting Slytherins into Gryffindor Tower as her portrait swung open, it was only a fierce look from McGonagall that made her finally shut up.

Once they were in the Gryffindor common room everyone turned to stare at the arrivals. Draco was less than impressed with how nosey the Gryffindors were, down in the dungeons the Slytherins hadn't batted an eyelid at Hermione and McGonagall's presence but up here he was being stared at like he was part of a freak show. As McGonagall explained she would have to temporarily remove the spell on the girls dorms to allow Draco upstairs with Hermione, Draco glared at the Gryffindors who were watching him. Draco couldn't help but smirk as he managed to intimidate practically all of the Gryffindors into turning away.

"Stop doing that." Hermione nudged Draco in the side as she saw the way he was terrifying the younger Gryffindors. Draco had a reputation as someone you didn't want to mess with and most of the school were slightly intimidated by him.

"Well they shouldn't stare, it's rude." Draco replied, not caring that the people nearby could hear him.

McGonagall chose that moment to head back over to them and inform them they could go upstairs. While Draco and Hermione headed upstairs McGonagall stood at the bottom of the stairs, stopping any other boys from trying to take advantage of the lack of spell that kept them from entering the girls' dorm.

While Hermione magically packed a bag of her own Draco stood in the doorway watching her. Every time she bent over Draco had to stop himself from walking over to her and running his hands up her legs. Watching Hermione move around the room, Draco found he couldn't wait until they were sharing a dorm. Weasley had definitely done him a favour by accidentally sticking him to the witch he desired so much.

"I'm finished." Hermione declared as she picked up her bag from the bed.

"Great, let's go." Draco replied, turning to head back down the stairs. "I've had my fill of Gryffindors for the day."

"You're going to have to get used to them you know." Hermione said as she followed Draco back to the common room. "If we're stuck like this for a few weeks then you'll have to learn to get along with my friends when I spend time with them."

"I'm not spending time with Potter and Weasley." Draco said, grimacing at the very thought of spending time with the two idiots Hermione called friends.

"In that case, I'm not spending time with the Slytherins." Hermione retorted, hurrying up so she could get ahead of Draco.

"You can't stop me seeing my friends." Draco said as Hermione pushed past him as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"And you can't stop me seeing mine." Hermione turned round and glared at Draco. "We'll both have to learn to put up with people we don't like."

"Good, you're already learning to compromise." McGonagall declared as the bickering teenagers reached her side. "Maybe you can get through this without killing each other."

Draco snorted in response as he followed McGonagall and Hermione out of Gryffindor Tower, he may have wanted to get Hermione into his bed but that didn't mean she wasn't the most infuriating witch he had ever met. Draco really couldn't see the two of them surviving weeks of being in such close proximity without having a few arguments and disagreements, especially as he might even provoke Hermione deliberately as she was extremely attractive when she was riled up.

Draco followed Hermione and McGonagall to the fourth floor, his head full of what he wanted to do with Hermione. Hermione meanwhile was listening to McGonagall as the Professor explained that until they were separated the two would be expected to sit together in each class. When Hermione protested that wasn't necessary McGonagall used her earlier forgetfulness as a reason why it was easier if they were seated together. McGonagall really didn't want a repeat of what had happened in The Great Hall to happen during one of their classes, especially hers.

"Here we are." McGonagall said, stopping in front of a portrait of a flower fairy. "The password is 'Nature'."

At McGonagall's words the portrait opened, revealing a cosy common room and a small kitchen alcove. Draco and Hermione followed McGonagall inside and looked around the place that would be their home for the next few weeks. The room was small but cosy, it had a large roaring fire and two comfortable looking sofas sitting in front of it, a wooden coffee table standing in between them. There was also a large desk, presumably for homework, placed up against the back wall. Next to the kitchen alcove there was a short passageway which seemed to lead into another room.

"We expect you both to be on your best behaviour." McGonagall said, grabbing both Hermione and Draco's attention. "As you know we don't usually allow mixed dorms but since this a unique situation we're trusting you both to behave. If there is any indication you're taking advantage of the situation you'll be supervised twenty four hours a day."

"I don't think that'll be necessary Professor." Draco said with a smirk. He definitely planned on taking advantage of the situation but he was also confident he could do so without anyone realising what was happening.

"Let's hope not." McGonagall said icily. "Anyway, as you can see this is the common room. Through the doorway beside the kitchen is the bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom has been specially equipped to deal with the amount of space you can have between you. As long as one person remains directly outside the bathroom door the other person can move around in the bathroom freely. We are trusting you both to behave like sensible people and work together to make this as easy as possible."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione nodded.

"I'll be off now. Every few days Professor Snape and I will be checking how you're getting along and Professor Flitwick will need to see you regularly as he tried to find a solution." McGonagall said as she made her way towards the doorway. "Goodnight." She called over her shoulder as she left the common room.

"Should we go and look at the rest of the place?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

"Sure." Draco shrugged and made his way towards the passageway.

Hermione followed Draco through the short passageway and found herself in a medium sized bedroom. There were two beds on either side of the room and each side of the room had a small wardrobe and a chest of drawers. The bathroom was an en-suite, it was so small it could only house a shower, toilet and sink.

After looking around the room Hermione and Draco began to unpack and settle into their new surroundings. Both were pretty quiet as they each thought about what the next few weeks would bring, Hermione was worrying about whether she and Draco could live so close without hexing each other while Draco was wondering how long it would take him to get Hermione into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had just had one of the worst night's sleep she had ever had since arriving at Hogwarts, which was saying something considering it took her nearly two months to get used to sleeping in the castle in her first year. While the bed was perfectly comfortable, in fact Hermione preferred it to the one in her regular dorm, she had found that she just couldn't settle to sleep. For the whole night Hermione had felt the pull towards Draco, she suspected the two beds were positioned as far apart as it was possible for them to be. Because of this the pulling feeling in her body was at its strongest all night, meaning Hermione had gotten hardly any sleep.

Once the room started to get light with the morning sun Hermione rolled over, her eyes falling on the other bed. Draco appeared to still be asleep, though it was hard to tell as he was lying flat on his stomach and had his head buried into the pillow. Over the course of the night his blankets had pooled around his legs, leaving Hermione with a perfect view of his pale, bare back.

The previous evening Hermione had used the bathroom to get ready for bed and when she had emerged from the room she had discovered Draco had also being changed. Hermione had been totally flustered by the fact the blond boy was only wearing a pair of dark green pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips. Hermione had found her eyes roaming over his deceptively muscled torso and her mind had begun to wonder if he was wearing anything under the bottoms. Hermione had gotten even more flustered at her thoughts and her embarrassment was compounded when Draco noticed where her attention was focused and smirked at her in that infuriating but sexy way he had. To make matters even worse he had then informed her she should think herself lucky that he was even wearing bottoms as normally he slept naked. That remark of course had set Hermione's mind off wandering again and she had retreated to the safety of her bed.

Hermione was still lost in her thoughts about Draco when he began to wake up. Hermione watched as the Slytherin rolled out of bed and began to stretch, causing her to once again wonder what the rest of his body looked like. Without his top he was pretty impressive and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he would be even more breath-taking when he was naked. Letting her eyes trail over Draco's body one final time Hermione turned her attention to his face, blushing bright red when he was looking at her with a smirk on his lips. Her ogling had clearly not been as subtle as she thought and now he had caught her staring at him like some lovesick teenager.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Draco asked, once Hermione's attention was focused on him rather than his body.

"Sure." Hermione nodded and jumped out of bed, grabbing her fresh uniform as she went.

Rushing to the bathroom Hermione shut the door behind her. As she began going about her morning routine she gave herself a lecture on the reasons why she shouldn't stare at Draco. Luckily the bathroom was soundproofed so Hermione didn't have to worry about Draco hearing her talking to herself, or hear her refer to him as hot. She was defiantly beginning to think that Ginny was right about Draco being the hottest boy in school, after just one night in Draco's presence she was struggling to think of anyone better looking in the school.

Once she had finished in the bathroom and clamed herself down Hermione returned to the bedroom and let Draco into the bathroom. Hermione stood outside the bathroom trying not to think about the fact that Draco was getting changed on the other side of the door. After about ten minutes of waiting she had stopped thinking about Draco potentially being naked and instead was wondering what was taking him so long. It had only taken her fifteen minutes to get ready so she saw no reason why it should take Draco almost the same time.

"Finally." Hermione exclaimed when Draco left the bathroom, almost twenty minutes after he had first entered the room. "Do you always take that long to get ready on a morning?"

"That was quick." Draco chuckled.

"Quick?" Hermione gawped at the Slytherin as he began to gather his school things. "You took longer than me."

"It's not my fault you're incredibly quick in the bathroom." Draco said with a shrug.

"I was trying to be quick so you weren't standing about for an eternity." Hermione retorted. "I'll not make that mistake tomorrow morning or tonight when I have a shower."

Draco's eyes lit up at the thought of Hermione in the shower and he instantly began wondering if he could exploit their connection to see a little bit more of her. The strappy top she had worn to bed had shown off her quite impressive cleavage but unfortunately she had been wearing pyjama bottoms so he didn't get to see more of her legs. Draco was rather attracted to Hermione's legs, they were long and shapely and he longed to get his hands on them.

"Are you coming?" Hermione called, bringing Draco out of his daydream. "I can hardly go down to breakfast alone."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Draco said, grabbing his bag and following Hermione out of the bedroom and into the common room.

The pair walked down to breakfast in silence, although it wasn't an awkward silence, both parties felt completely at ease in the other presence. When they entered The Great Hall they discovered neither of their sets of friends had arrived so they chose seats at their respective tables sitting back to back. Within seconds of them sitting down Dumbledore made his way from the staff table to where Hermione and Draco were sitting, halfway down their respective tables.

"How are you two this morning?" Dumbledore asked, looking between the two teenagers for any sign they had been fighting. "Are you coping okay?"

"We're fine." Hermione smiled at the Headmaster.

Draco merely nodded at Dumbledore, agreeing with Hermione. He didn't want to appear too enthusiastic in case the headmaster got suspicious and insisted they were supervised on a night. After the way Hermione had been looking at him both the previous night and earlier that morning Draco knew she was attracted to him, now all he had to do was work his charm on her and she would be exactly where he wanted her.

"Good." Dumbledore smiled. "If you have any problems make sure you let someone know."

With a final smile Dumbledore turned to return to his table, just as Draco's friends arrived for breakfast. As the Slytherins sat down Hermione could hear them questioning Draco on where they were now sleeping. She missed hearing if he told them where their rooms were as her friends chose that moment to appear.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny smiled, sitting down next to the brunette witch. "How was your night?"

"Restless." Hermione sighed.

"I don't think we want to know." Harry pulled a face as he and Ron settled opposite the girls and began piling their plates with food.

"I just meant I couldn't sleep well with the pull of the charm." Hermione tutted at her friends and their dirty assumptions. She was actually quite offended that they would think she was the type of person to fall into bed with Draco just because they happened to be sharing living quarters.

"I thought sharing with Malfoy was supposed to help with that." Ron said.

"No, we're sharing because we literally can't be too far away from each other." Hermione explained. "The pull of the charm is just stronger the further away from each other we are. Our beds are quite far apart so the pull is really strong."

"Well you could always move your beds closer together." Ginny suggested.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall would like that." Hermione chuckled, remembering the Professor's warning the previous day.

"Don't tell her." Harry shrugged. "Move the beds on a night, then return them to normal the next morning."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need to get used to the feeling." Hermione said, brushing off Harry's idea.

"So will this thing affect you hanging out with us?" Ginny asked, sensing Hermione wanted to stop talking about her sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah, what about tomorrow?" Ron questioned. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Obviously I'll not be able to come up to Gryffindor Tower, but I see no reason why you can't come to see me." Hermione said with a sly grin, she knew Draco would be annoyed by her friends' presence in the dorm but she wasn't going god knows how long with only seeing them during mealtimes. "Our rooms are on the fourth floor behind a portrait of a lavender flower fairy."

"Will Malfoy not mind us coming over?" Ginny asked, turning round and looking at the blond Slytherin who was too busy laughing with his friends to be paying them any attention.

"I'm sure his friends will be coming over so it's only fair." Hermione shrugged.

"But what about tomorrow?" Ron asked for the second time.

"I'm not sure, Ron." Hermione sighed. "I'll have to talk to Malfoy but I think we should be able to wrangle it so we can both spend time with our friends."

"Yeah, we can sit like this in the pub." Harry said. "All we need to do is sit on tables next to each other."

Hermione nodded as her friends began discussing how they could arrange it so they could spend time with Hermione over the weekend. That discussion went on all over breakfast and only came to a halt when Ginny rushed off for her first class and Hermione, Harry and Ron gathered their belongings. Once Hermione was ready she turned to Draco, only to find the blond Slytherin and all his friends waiting for her.

"Sorry, you should have said you were ready." Hermione said as she slung her bag over her back.

"It's fine." Draco shrugged. "I was thinking if we all walked fairly close together you could walk with your friends and I could walk with mine, we're all going in the same direction after all."

"That's a good idea." Hermione nodded.

Draco briefly smiled before turning back to his group of friends. With the Slytherins leading the way, Draco near the back of the group for once, everyone left The Great Hall and headed for Herbology. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked a little way behind the Slytherins, although both boys checked their friend didn't have to get closer to the blond boy a few steps ahead of them.

"This is quite a good idea." Harry whispered to Hermione. "Who knew Malfoy could be so thoughtful?"

"I think there's a lot more to Malfoy than meets the eye." Hermione whispered back to her friend. So far the blond hadn't complained half as much as she would have expected him to and on a whole the entire ordeal wasn't as bad as it could have been.

When the group arrived in the Greenhouse they were working in Draco stopped and waited for Hermione, asking her whether she wanted to sit with him or whether he should move to sit with her.

"Why do you have to sit together?" Blaise asked. "I thought you could at least move a short distance from one another."

"We can, but McGonagall doesn't want a repeat of what happened last night in The Great Hall." Draco explained.

"You mean when Granger threw herself at you." Theo Nott, another Slytherin friend of Draco's, laughed.

"It was an accident." Hermione protested with a blush. "I just forgot about the charm for a minute."

"Sure." Theo said, continuing to laugh.

"We'll sit at my desk." Hermione told Draco as she glared at his laughing friends.

Draco shrugged and said goodbye to his friends before following Hermione over to the desk she regularly used. "Don't think we're sitting with your friends in every lesson." He warned as he settled down next to Hermione.

"We'll split them." Hermione replied. "Half the lessons we'll sit at my desk and half we'll sit at yours."

Draco nodded as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse and started the lesson. Luckily the lesson was a written one so there was no need for Hermione and Draco to worry about manoeuvring about the greenhouse. A practical lesson could prove more of an effort but they had until the following week before they had to worry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Their first full day stuck together and contending with classes ran surprisingly smooth for Draco and Hermione. They managed to travel through the school without incident and they even found time to discuss Hogsmeade the following day.

The way they had managed to move around school with their friends and still not get too far apart had given Hermione an idea. She suggested that they went to Hogsmeade in much the same fashion and the two groups of friends stuck close together. Draco was sceptical of the idea at first but when Hermione pointed out the alternative was spending the morning with one set of friends and spending the afternoon with the other, Draco agreed to the plan. He didn't much fancy an afternoon visiting the same shops for a second time and he certainly didn't want to spend any extra time with Potter and Weasley, at least with Hermione's idea he wouldn't have to actually interact with the two Gryffindor boys.

Hermione and Draco had both told their friends of the plan during dinner and both groups of friends had been receptive to the idea. Neither group really wanted to spend time with the other set but both groups did want to spend time with their friend and realised that Hermione's plan was the best way of doing so.

After dinner Hermione and Draco had headed back to their dorms where Draco had informed Hermione that Blaise and Theo were planning on visiting. Hermione considered arguing but decided not to make a fuss, after all she was planning on inviting her friends over one night. The only reason she hadn't done so that night was because Ron had been going to detention after dinner and Harry had already agreed to play wizards chess with Neville.

Hermione was sitting at the large table doing homework when a knock sounded on the door. Draco had been sitting on one of the sofas reading but when his friends knocked he shut his book and got up to greet them, not worrying about moving slightly further away from Hermione. After numerous experiments earlier in the afternoon the duo had discovered they could use most of the common room without activating the spell, the only times they had to be extra careful of positioning was when someone wanted to go into the kitchen alcove.

"Well, this place is cosy." Blaise announced as he entered the room and immediately began nosing around the place.

"It's alright." Draco shrugged.

"It must be nice having a place to yourself." Theo commented as he sat down. "Better than the crowds down in the dungeons."

"I'm hardly by myself, am I?" Draco replied, settling back onto the sofa he had been sitting on moments earlier.

"Sharing with one hot girl is definitely better than sharing with a bunch of noisy Slytherins." Blaise said, chuckling as he spotted Hermione blush at his words.

Draco glared at Blaise and immediately changed the subject to Quidditch. Blaise had a reputation with the girls and the last thing Draco wanted was for his friend to make a move on Hermione.

"So have you sorted some people for try outs?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we put a notice up in the common room and before we left there were already plenty of signatures." Theo answered. "It seems a lot of people are eager to replace our existing captain."

"They're not replacing me as captain, Theo." Draco snapped. "They're merely filling in as seeker for one game. I'm still the captain of the team."

"So when are we going to hold try-outs?" Blaise asked, not wanting his friends to start arguing over Quidditch. "The match is next weekend, we've hardly got a lot of time to get someone fit to play."

"We're just going to have to make the most of the time we do have available." Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair. The lack of time before the match against Gryffindor was worrying but it wasn't something he could do anything about. "What I was thinking was holding the try-outs on Sunday morning then holding an extra-long training session on the afternoon. We'll then have a practice session every afternoon."

"Do I not get consulted over these plans?" Hermione asked, turning round and glaring at the Slytherin trio. She'd been trying not to eavesdrop but it was hard not to listen when their conversation was the only noise in the room.

"Why would we consult you?" Draco asked. "The Slytherin Quidditch team is none of your business."

"I know it's not, but I think I should be consulted if you plan on spending all day Sunday down at the Quidditch pitch. In case you haven't noticed your presence down there means I'll also have to be there."

"Don't worry Granger, we trust you not to spill our secrets to Potter." Blaise teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise before turning her attention back towards Draco, from the look on his face he had clearly forgotten that he would have to organise it with her before agreeing to spend the day anywhere.

"I never thought about that." Draco admitted. Since the spell had been cast on them all Draco had thought about was the fact he was linked with Hermione but the minute he got discussing Quidditch he had forgotten all about their dilemma. "But I have to be there, I'm still the captain."

"I suppose I have no choice." Hermione sighed. "But I'm telling you now, you keep your feet firmly on the ground. There will be no flying involved. You can conduct your try-outs and practice and I can study."

"How am I supposed to conduct a Quidditch practice from the floor?" Draco queried. "We were told we're not allowed two people on a broom during the match, practice was never mentioned."

"I don't care how you do it, but I'm not getting on a broom." Hermione stated, her tone leaving it in no doubt that her mind wouldn't be changed on the subject. "I'll come to the pitch so you can be there but there will be no flying involved." With her declaration Hermione turned back around, leaving the three Slytherins looking at her in bemusement.

"Feisty." Theo muttered as he turned back to face Draco. "I'm not so sure I envy you after all. I'm not sure I could handle Granger."

"You might not be able to, but I'm sure Draco is more than capable of handling Granger." Blaise laughed.

"We'll see." Draco muttered, his eyes watching Hermione's back. It was obvious from her rigid posture and the flush on the back of her neck that she was listening to his friends' conversation and was most likely getting embarrassed by the way they were talking about her.

"What are you going to do about sex?" Blaise asked, bring Draco's attention back to the conversation.

"What?" Draco looked at Blaise, totally baffled by his question.

"Well I was just wondering if you and Granger were able to keep enough of a distance between you so that you could grab a quick shag." Blaise explained.

"Or he could just shag Granger." Theo added with a smirk. "She's in close proximity and she's pretty hot."

The sound of a book slamming closed had all three Slytherins whirling round to see an irate Hermione standing up from the table. Turning to face the boys she glared at them fiercely.

"There will be no shagging anybody." Hermione seethed. "I'm not going to stand around and listen to Malfoy with another girl and I'm most certainly not offering my services. We'll only be like this for a few weeks and if he gets that desperate he has a hand and the bathroom is soundproofed."

With a final glare at the boys Hermione stalked off towards the kitchen alcove. Blaise and Theo watched her go in silence before they burst out laughing. As Blaise and Theo laughed Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself, he was planning on doing exactly what Theo suggested, not that he was telling them that.

While Blaise and Theo began talking about Hermione and her extreme reaction to their joking, Draco's attention was on his connection to Hermione. He already knew from their earlier experiments that unless the other person was close to the kitchen alcove it was extremely difficult to move freely around the small space. Right now their connection was stretched right to the limit and one wrong move by either of them would send them crashing together.

Having a rather evil thought Draco ignored the feeling that had him wanting to go after Hermione and instead he moved further along the sofa, moving away from the kitchen. Draco's movements was followed directly by a squeal and before anyone had a chance to react Hermione was flying out of the kitchen, landing on Draco's lap.

"I told you she was protesting too much." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, she can't keep away from Draco." Theo joked, joining in the laughter.

"You git." Hermione slapped Draco on the shoulder as she glared at him, totally ignoring his laughing friends sitting opposite them. "You moved deliberately."

"I didn't, I merely forgot about the connection." Draco said, although his smirk told a very different story to his words.

"A likely story." Hermione huffed. She knew Draco had deliberately moved but she couldn't deny she wasn't totally opposed to ending up sprawled all over him, yet again.

"It's the truth." Draco said sincerely. As he was talking he used the opportunity to grab a quick feel of her legs by running his hand up her thigh. "I'll try not to do it again."

Hermione looked at Draco, knowing he didn't mean a word of what he was saying. She knew he would try the same trick again but the worrying thing was, she wasn't totally opposed to the idea. If his trick ended up with her sitting on his lap she wasn't sure she would be complaining too much.

"Make sure you don't." Hermione muttered as she finally made a move to get off Draco's lap.

Draco reluctantly let Hermione stand up, although he was thrilled that she had stayed on his knee for far longer than was necessary. If she had been really angry she would have gotten off him straight away but she hadn't, in fact she seemed to enjoy sitting on him.

"I want a drink, can you please move over so I can go into the kitchen." Hermione said once she was standing upright.

Draco immediately moved over to the other side of the sofa so Hermione could go and get her drink. When she returned to the room she headed back over to her homework and stayed there, without speaking or even registering there was someone else in the room, until Blaise and Theo had left nearly half an hour later.

"I think it's time for a shower." Hermione said, standing up and stretching her sore muscles. "Do you think you can behave yourself?" She asked as she turned to Draco.

"I always behave myself." Draco grinned as he got up and accompanied Hermione into the bedroom.

Hermione gathered what she would need before she turned back to Draco, who was now sitting on his own bed. "If you try something like that stunt you pulled earlier while I'm in the shower, I'll hex you."

Draco's eyes widened as the possibilities ran through his head, he could just imagine trying the trick again and having a naked Hermione crashing into him. Deciding it was definitely a trick he would use at a later date, he didn't want to push his luck and really get Hermione mad at him, Draco stood up and made his way towards Hermione.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it." He said as he stopped inches away from the brunette witch. "You were on my lap far longer than necessary. You enjoyed every second, just like I did."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but shut it again when Draco smirked at her. She knew it was pointless arguing as Draco had understood her reaction perfectly to what had happened earlier. Hermione was just now worried as to what would happen next, now Draco was aware that she was attracted to him she could only see his teasing getting kicked up a notch.

"Weren't you going for a shower?" Draco asked. "Or were you waiting for me to offer to scrub your back?"

Blushing bright red Hermione hurried into the bathroom, the sound of Draco's laughter following behind her until she shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat on the floor outside the bathroom, getting more annoyed with each passing minute. Hermione and Draco were supposed to be meeting their friends in the front hall in under an hour to go to Hogsmeade and the annoying blond Slytherin was hogging the bathroom. Hermione was still sitting in her pyjamas as she awaited her turn in the bathroom, at this rate she would be lucky to be ready in time.

If the room hadn't been soundproofed Hermione would have been banging on the door a long time ago, instead she was stuck outside with no way of getting Draco out of the bathroom. Suddenly thinking of a way to get her point across Hermione stood up, grinning to herself. The previous night Draco had used their connection to annoy her, why shouldn't she use it to get him out of the bathroom.

Slowly Hermione began to inch away from the bathroom door. She knew Draco felt the pull just like she did and she was hoping he would feel her reach the edge of their boundary limits and leave the bathroom. When she was the furthest away she could go, which was actually about three steps away from the bathroom door, Hermione paused for a minute. When there was still no sign of Draco emerging from the bathroom she resolutely marched forward a few paces. Immediately she felt the pull on her body and realised what was going to happen.

"Bloody hell." She cried as she was hurled through the air, crashing through the bathroom door and into the shower.

When she came to a stop Hermione was mortified to find herself pressed up against a wet, naked Draco Malfoy. Moving back slightly she was mesmerised by the water droplets running down his toned chest. Before she could stop herself Hermione found her eyes wandering lower, checking out the goods down below.

"You know Granger if you wanted to shower with me all you had to do was ask." Draco said with a chuckle. "I would have been more than willing."

Blushing furiously Hermione looked up at Draco, whose eyes were busy scanning over her body. Hermione didn't need to look down to know the water had turned her already thin pyjamas almost see through and Draco was no doubt getting an eyeful, not that it was anywhere near as much of an eyeful as she was getting.

"Was there a reason you interrupted?" Draco asked, reaching up and brushing his wet hair back from his face.

"Yes, you're taking too long." Hermione replied. She was trying not to sound too affected by the fact Draco was naked but it was hard when her eyes kept drifting downwards.

"So you'd thought you'd come and hurry me up." Draco laughed.

"No." Hermione huffed. "I thought you would just come flying out of the bathroom so I could get in."

"Well you didn't think that one through at all." Draco chuckled, reaching up and turning off the water. "I'd like to get out now if you don't mind." He said to Hermione, who was still standing in the shower.

Hermione blushed again and turned to hurry out of the shower. Draco followed at a more leisurely pace, taking his time as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What did you mean I didn't think this through?" Hermione asked as Draco began to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"In case you haven't noticed Granger, you're always the one crashing into me. It doesn't matter which one of us breaks the connection, you're always the one who comes flying back."

Hermione froze as she took in Draco's words. He was right, in every incident it was her who returned to him, he never moved once. The spell they had been working on was supposed to bring two forces together, not bring one thing to another. The only thing Hermione could think of was Ron's bad pronunciation had altered the effects of the spell, making Draco the dominant force in the partnership.

"I am going to kill Ronald Weasley." Hermione muttered.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Draco turned round and leant against the sink. "He cast the spell two days ago, why do you want to kill him now?"

"The spell wasn't supposed to work like this. If he had cast it right we would both be clashing together, he's clearly done something to make you the dominant force." Hermione explained her theory on the charm. "We need to tell Professor Flitwick, this might affect his counter curse."

"We'll go and see him when we get back from Hogsmeade." Draco said. "For now let's get ready and get downstairs."

"Fine, but I need to use the bathroom." Hermione said, walking over to the sink and pushing Draco aside.

"I'm not stopping you, go ahead." Draco said, leaning against the wall and grinning at Hermione.

Hermione turned to glare at the half naked blond. Getting the message he wasn't welcome Draco laughed and left the bathroom. Hermione quickly used the facilities and had a proper shower but it wasn't until she was undressed and wrapped in a towel that she remembered her clothes were still on her bed. Taking a deep breath Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom.

"We are getting brave aren't we?" Draco smirked at the sight of Hermione entering the room wearing just her towel. "First interrupting my shower then flaunting yourself in a very short towel."

"I'm not flaunting, I'm getting my clothes." Hermione protested, her hand automatically checking she wasn't flashing the blond Slytherin as she grabbed her clothes and hurried back into the bathroom.

When she emerged five minutes later Draco was leaning against the wall nearest the bathroom, still wearing nothing but his towel.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Hermione demanded.

"Because my clothes are at the bottom of the bed and if I had moved earlier you would have come flying back out of the bathroom." Draco responded as he walked over to his side of the room and began finding his clothes. "Somehow I don't think that would have pleased you."

Hermione nodded at his comment as she settled herself against the wall so he could go into the bathroom to dress. When Draco just casually dropped his towel and began to pull on his underwear Hermione gasped in shock. She may have just seen him in the shower but she didn't expect him to strip and give her a view of his backside, something she hadn't seen in the shower.

"What?" Draco turned round and looked at Hermione.

"Why don't you go into the bathroom?" Hermione suggested, trying not to stare at Draco's exposed torso.

"What's the point, you already got an eyeful in the shower." Draco shrugged as he began to pull on his trousers. "Besides I'm half-dressed now."

As Draco finished dressing Hermione made her way to her side of the room and began gathering her belongings. Once everything was in her bag she threw it over her shoulder and turned to face Draco, who was now waiting for her. As she followed Draco from the room and into the main body of the school Hermione couldn't help but stare, despite the fact he was now fully clothed she couldn't get the image of him naked out of her head. Hermione knew the image would stay with her all day, she only hoped none of her friends noticed how distracted she was.

* * *

Hogsmeade was actually easier to cope with than either Hermione or Draco had anticipated. Because of their connection the group of Slytherins were always close to the group of Gryffindors but apart from Draco and Hermione occasionally speaking and making sure they didn't wander to far apart the two groups ignored each other on a whole. In fact it was surprisingly easy for everyone to remain within close proximity without feeling as though they were all together.

For most of the morning Draco had paid very little attention to his friends, his mind was firmly on Hermione and what had happened that morning. Between the incident in the shower and a couple of other looks he had caught her throwing his way during the rest of the morning, Draco was confident that Hermione wasn't totally opposed to progressing things between them.

After spending all morning looking around the shops several people began complaining they were hungry. It had previously been decided that they would eat in The Three Broomsticks so after lunch was mentioned the group began making their way to the pub. As they were about to pass the bookshop Hermione caught up with Draco, who had been walking a few paces ahead of her.

"Do you mind if we call in the bookshop?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not." Draco replied, before telling everyone else to go on ahead and they would catch up. "Why didn't you mention it earlier when Blaise asked if there was anywhere else people wanted to go?" He asked as they entered the shop.

"My friends would have only complained about coming here." Hermione admitted. "Whenever we come to Hogsmeade I always slip away and come on my own, it's less hassle that way."

As Hermione started to browse the shelves Draco watched her, all the time thinking what gits Potter and Weasley were. Draco himself had spent many an hour in Honeydukes with Crabbe and Goyle, even though he wasn't a huge fan of sweets. Draco was deeply unimpressed that Potter and Weasley couldn't find it in themselves to accompany Hermione to her favourite shop even once in a while.

After a few minutes of just standing doing nothing Draco began to scan the shelves himself. Ten minutes later Hermione had an armful of books while Draco had managed to find a couple that sounded as though they could be good.

"Are you finished?" Draco asked as Hermione approached him.

"Yeah. Thanks for waiting and not rushing me." Hermione said with a smile. She liked to take her time when she was shopping for books and appreciated the fact Draco hadn't tried to hurry her along.

"Why would I rush you?" Draco asked as they made their way to the counter to pay for their purchases.

"My friends all get impatient with me when I'm shopping for books." Hermione explained. "Even my mum says I spend too long making a decision over what to buy."

"Personally I think choosing a book can take a while." Draco said. "It's different when you're borrowing one from the library but when you're spending actual money on a book you want to know it's worth it."

Hermione looked at Draco in amazement, he had explained exactly how she felt about buying new books. Not only was he incredibly good looking with an amazing body but he shared her passion for reading and books. The fact he had willingly shopped for books with her was possibly increasing the attraction she felt for him.

After paying for their books Hermione and Draco slowly made their way towards the pub, talking about different books they had read. When they arrived at The Three Broomsticks they were thoroughly enjoying each other's company and reluctantly parted long enough to join their friends for lunch.

After lunch Draco and Hermione gravitated back towards each other and when their friends realised they were happier talking with each other they headed off. Left alone Draco and Hermione headed back to the castle, where after a quick chat with Professor Flitwick they settled in their common room and continued their discussion on literature.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stifled yet another yawn as she sat huddled on the side of the Quidditch Pitch. Like she had promised, Hermione accompanied Draco down to Quidditch practice so the blond could find a replacement seeker for the team. However, Hermione hadn't realised she would be so cold and tired when she agreed to the arrangement. Hermione was cold because it was the very end of November and winter was beginning to settle in the Scottish Highlands. She was tired because she still hadn't had a restful night's sleep since Ron had stuck her with Draco, the pull she felt when they were in bed was still very strong and it was making it hard to fall asleep.

By lunchtime Hermione was thrilled to get into the warmth of the castle. As she followed Draco and his friends into The Great Hall, she was still shivering slightly from spending the morning outside. Like always, Hermione's friends were seated as close to the Slytherins as they could get and Hermione settled down with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"You look frozen." Ginny commented.

"I am." Hermione shivered. "Even with casting heating charms, it's still freezing outside."

"If it's so cold, then why were you outside?" Harry questioned.

"Malfoy's finding a new seeker for next week." Hermione explained. "Since we can't be too far apart, I'm stuck having to go outside in the cold."

"That's not fair." Ron protested. "That git shouldn't be able to force you outside in this weather."

"First of all he's not forcing me, I agreed to go with him. And secondly, Ronald, we wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you." Hermione glared at her friend, causing the redhead to quickly back down and apologise yet again for his stupidity.

"Will you be heading back out?" Ginny asked Hermione. "If you are maybe we can join you and keep you company."

"I don't think that will go down too well with Malfoy." Hermione chuckled. "He's not happy that I'm there, so he's hardly going to allow three members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to watch the practise."

"But that's not fair, that means we won't see you again today." Ron whined.

"Actually I was going to suggest you guys pop over to the dorms, later today." Hermione said. "I've already told you where to find us, so just give me a knock when you're there."

"Great." Harry beamed widely at the invite, as did Ron and Ginny. "When shall we come over?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "We could be outside for a while longer this afternoon, so just come down when you want. If we're not back then you'll just have to keep trying."

For the rest of lunch, the four Gryffindors chatted happily together. When they finished eating, Harry, Ron and Ginny headed back to Gryffindor Tower, promising to visit Hermione later that day. Hermione stayed sitting at the table, waiting for Malfoy to tell her they were ready to leave again. When Hermione did feel a tap on the shoulder, she turned around to find Malfoy was all alone, his friends were nowhere in sight.

"Are we going back out?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"No." Draco shook his head. "It's too cold to be outside and just stand around. I've told the guys who I've picked for Seeker and I trust Blaise and Theo to run a long, hard practice this afternoon."

"So does this mean we get to go back to the dorms, and I can curl up by the fire?" Hermione asked, thrilled at the thought of remaining indoors for the rest of the day.

"We'll we're going back to the dorms, so I guess you can curl up anywhere you want." Draco replied. "Including my lap." He added with a smirk. "You seemed quite content there last time."

"I've told you before, it was an accident." Hermione muttered as the pair headed out of The Great Hall and set off back to their dorms. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Whether you mean it or not, you still enjoyed yourself." Draco chuckled. "So I'm just saying, me and my lap are here whenever you want and I'm more than happy to have you on top of me."

Hermione blushed fiercely as her mind produced plenty of images of her on top of Draco. The images of her sitting on his lap were bad enough, but her mind also threw up plenty of images of the pair of them naked, causing her further embarrassment. Ducking her head, Hermione walked the rest of the way to the dorms in silence as she tried to ignore the flashes of lust that Draco's words had ignited in her.

* * *

A loud knocking on the common room door disturbed Draco and Hermione from their respective books. The pair had settled down to read shortly after lunch and had spent the majority of the afternoon in comfortable silence. Hermione had been so engrossed in her book that she had forgotten all about her friends visit until the knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded as she got up to answer the door. "I told Harry, Ron and Ginny they could come round."

"Great, I have to put up with Potter and Weasley." Draco muttered, sighing dramatically at the thought of the next hour or so.

"I put up with your friends." Hermione retorted, before pulling the door open and greeting her friends.

Harry, Ron and Ginny trooped into the room and took a look around. Ron's face fell when he spotted Draco sitting on one of the sofas. Shooting the blond a frosty look, Ron settled on the sofa opposite him.

"Can't you go to your room or something?" Ron asked as Harry and Ginny settled on the sofa with him.

"Ron, don't be so rude." Ginny hissed, slapping her brother on the arm.

"I could go to my room, but then Granger would have to come with me." Draco responded, totally unconcerned with Ron's rudeness. "I have no problem with that though, in fact it might be fun." He added, winking at Hermione who had settled down beside him.

Hermione blushed at the sentiment, but she couldn't help but smile. Draco's flirting was steadily increasing and Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could resist the blond. Depending how long they were stuck together, Hermione knew the flirting could easily develop into something more physical.

"Why can't you go to your room alone?" Ron huffed, looking annoyed at the blond's antics.

"Because some idiot stuck Granger and I together and I can't move that far away from her." Draco retorted. "So, if you want to stay here, you'll have to put up with me."

"That's fine." Ginny smiled, trying to ease the tension in the room. "I'm sure we can all behave ourselves."

"Maybe I should go and get some drinks." Hermione suggested, standing up and heading towards the kitchen alcove.

As Hermione headed into the kitchen, Draco opened his mouth to stop her. He was sitting in the seat the furthest away from the kitchen and knew if Hermione wasn't careful in the kitchen she would come flying back onto his knee. Just before he spoke, however, he caught Ron looking at him in annoyance and he decided to have some fun with the redhead. Hoping that Hermione would soon come flying out of the kitchen, Draco shut his mouth and braced himself for having the girl he fancied on his lap.

After a few minutes, Draco was giving up hope of Hermione breaking the bond, when suddenly he felt it stretching to its utmost limits. Draco fought down the urge to go after Hermione, instead he waited where he was for the bond to break. A second later the bond snapped and Draco barely had a chance to react before Hermione was landing on his lap.

"What the hell?" Ron questioned, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"Back again, Granger?" Draco smirked up at Hermione, using the opportunity to run his hand up her thigh.

"I stepped too far." Hermione responded. She was aware her friends were watching her but she found she was in no hurry to get off Draco's lap. "I thought I could reach the pumpkin juice without breaking the connection, but I was wrong."

"Does this always happen when you break the connection?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, finally clambering off Draco's knee. "It turns out Ron screwed the spell up more than we first thought and Malfoy is the dominant force in the partnership."

"He can be dominant with me anytime he wants." Ginny muttered, eyeing up the blond Slytherin.

"Ginny!" Hermione, Harry and Ron all exclaimed at the same time.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ginny asked, cringing with embarrassment.

"Yes, and it was disgusting." Ron huffed at his little sister.

"I was rather flattered, myself." Draco said with a smirk. "But I'm sorry to tell you this Red, but you're not my type."

"Shame." Ginny sighed, regaining her composure. "What exactly is your type?"

"I don't know, a brunette, maybe." Draco replied, his eyes flicking over to Hermione. "Preferably one with a bit of spark about her. I do like a witch that's a bit feisty, especially in the bedroom."

"That is something we really don't want to know." Harry groaned.

"I agree." Hermione said, even though she was blushing again. Draco's words had clearly been meant for her and she was unsure how to respond. "Why don't you go back to your book, why I talk to my friends."

"If that's what you want." Draco shrugged as he picked his book up.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, before the conversation got kick-started. For the next hour and a half, Hermione chatted happily with her friends while Draco quietly read his book.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione emerged from the bathroom to find Draco staring at the two beds in the room.

"Why are you staring at the beds as though they've done something to you?" Hermione asked.

"They won't move." Draco muttered, continuing to stare at the offending beds.

"Why were you trying to move them?" Hermione enquired, looking at Draco in bewilderment.

"When your friends were here earlier, Potter asked you if you were sleeping any better. You said you were struggling to sleep with the connection being so stretched, so I figured I could move the beds closer together so you could sleep."

Hermione look of bewilderment turned into one of awe, as she realised what Malfoy was trying to do for her. "Thanks, that's really sweet."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." Draco grinned, before turning back to his frustrated staring at the beds. "Although it would have been sweeter if I'd actually been able to solve your problem."

"What happens when you try moving the beds?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Draco sighed. "They must have some sort of sticking charm on them."

"It just looks like I'll have to learn to sleep with the pulling." Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure eventually I'll get so tired that I'll sleep regardless."

"I do have one other solution." Draco offered. "We share one bed."

"You expect me to get into that small bed with you?" Hermione questioned, eyeing up the single beds that barely fit one person in. "I'm not sure I trust you enough for that."

"We both know being pressed up against me in a tiny space is something you wouldn't mind at all." Draco smirked, knowing he was right when Hermione blushed and lowered her head. "But I was actually thinking we could try and extend the bed."

"That could be an idea." Hermione agreed. She knew once classes restarted the next day she would really feel the lack of sleep, so a possible solution was a welcome relief.

"Come on, let's try." Draco said. "Which bed, yours or mine?"

"Whichever, I'm not fussed."

With no preference coming from Hermione, Draco set about enlarging his bed. After the bed was enlarged, the pair watched for a while. Neither of them wanted to risk getting into bed if the spell was going to wear off anytime soon.

"It looks safe enough." Draco announced, carefully sitting on the end of the newly enlarged bed. "There was obviously no anti-enlarging charm on the bed."

"Before I get in, I have some ground rules." Hermione said, moving closer the bed. "Firstly, you stay on your own side of the bed. Secondly, you keep your hands to yourself and thirdly, you tell no-one that we're sharing a bed."

"I can do that." Draco replied. "Although I would like to bet that you're the one that ends up on my side of the bed."

"I don't think so." Hermione huffed. "I intend on sticking to those three rules myself."

"Don't do it on my account. I'm more than happy to have you on my side of the bed and I have no problems if your hands want to wander. Feel free to explore what I have to offer."

"Maybe I should just stay in my own bed." Hermione said, backing away from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm only teasing you Granger." Draco said. "Please, I promise to behave."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Why don't you have your turn in the bathroom, then we can get some sleep."

Draco nodded and headed into the bathroom. Once he returned the couple crawled into the newly enlarged bed, although Hermione lay as far away from Draco as she could get. Without the pulling sensation in her abdomen, Hermione quickly drifted off to sleep and had the best night's sleep she had experienced since being bound to Draco on Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

By Wednesday, Hermione and Draco had settled into a routine and they had very few incidents where one of them broke their connection. They sat together and worked effortlessly together in classes and on a night they continued to share the enlarged bed, meaning Hermione was sleeping pretty well. The only problem was the fact that every morning the couple were entwined in the centre of the bed, which only increased the attraction between them.

After dinner on Wednesday, Hermione was sitting doing her homework at the table while Draco lay sprawled on one of the sofas. Hermione had asked the blond if he wanted to study with her, but he claimed his homework was already up to date. Truth be told Hermione's homework that was due in the next fortnight was already done, but she decided to get a head start on a Transfiguration essay that wasn't due for nearly a month. After about ten minutes of work, Hermione found the information she needed for the essay wasn't in the book she currently had.

"We have to go to the library." She announced, turning round in her seat to face Draco.

"Why?" Draco questioned, not looking as though he planned on getting up from the sofa.

"I need a book." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at the dumb question.

"You've got dozens of books there, I'm sure that's enough for one night." Draco retorted.

"But these books don't have the information I need." Hermione argued. "We need to go to the library."

"I don't want to go to the library." Draco protested. "Besides, it's not urgent. You're working on a transfiguration essay that's not due until next month."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hermione questioned. "I still need the information."

"Yes, but it's not urgent. You can get that information another time."

"But I want to do the essay now." Hermione argued.

"If I agree to go to the library, what's in it for me?" Draco questioned, suddenly having a wicked idea. Hermione was clearly desperate to go to the library so he could use it to his advantage.

"If you come to the library, then I won't have to complain to one of the Professor's that you're being a git." Hermione smirked. "Since we discovered you're the dominant force, you were told not to abuse your power. So if you won't come to the library, I can tell on you."

"You're not a grass, Granger." Draco chuckled. "Besides, I only want one little thing, then I'll go to the library with you."

"What do you want?" Hermione sighed. "I can help you with your homework if you want."

"Please, I'm not Potter and Weasley. I'm bright enough to do my own work and get good grades, I don't need you to do my work for me." Draco scoffed. "I was thinking of something a bit more personal."

"What?" Hermione looked at Draco warily, wondering what he wanted that had him wearing his most devious smirk.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" Hermione's eyes widened and her voice became very high pitched. "You want a kiss? From me?"

"Yep." Draco responded. "One kiss, and I'll go to the library without complaint."

"That's it, just one kiss?" Hermione questioned. "There's no catch or anything?"

"No, Granger, no catches." Draco sighed.

"All you want is a kiss?"

"For starters." Draco smirked.

"Fine, one kiss." Hermione sighed, trying to pretend she wasn't actually thrilled by the prospect of locking lips with the hunky Slytherin. "But this goes no further. I'll do it this time, but don't think I'll keep trading kisses to get you to do something. And I'm certainly not doing more than kissing you."

"At the minute, you're not doing anything." Draco pointed out, getting up from the sofa. "Times ticking Granger, if you want to get to the library tonight, you better pucker up."

Summoning all her courage, Hermione got up and walked over to where Draco was standing. Looking up at the blond she tried to control her lustful feelings, but when Draco turned his silvery, grey eyes on her, she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Am I getting my kiss or what?" Draco asked, his eyes falling to Hermione's lips when her tongue briefly popped out to wet them.

Hermione nodded before leaning up and pressing her lips gently against Draco's. Hermione barely had time to register how soft Draco's lips were against her own, before she pulled back. He'd asked for a kiss, but he hadn't specified how long, so Hermione had decided to just give him a brief taste of what he so clearly wanted.

"Now we can go to the library?" She asked, grinning at the blond's stunned expression.

"I suppose we can." Draco grumbled, knowing he was going to keep his word to Hermione, even though the kiss had been much too brief for his liking. "But for the record, I'm betting you can kiss much better than that."

"Oh, I can." Hermione grinned as she turned back to her work and packed what she needed into her bag.

"You'll have to prove it to me sometime." Draco suggested as he followed Hermione towards the door.

"Maybe I will." Hermione smiled at Draco over her shoulder, before opening the door and steeping into the corridor.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the library, all the time bantering and flirting with each other. When they reached the library, Hermione grabbed the Transfiguration books she needed for her essay, while Draco found a book to read. Settling down at one of the large tables, Hermione resumed her work and Draco occupied himself with his reading.

Half an hour later the couple were still in the library when Ginny arrived. Spotting her friend, Ginny bounded over to the pair and flung herself down in the seat opposite Hermione.

"Hi, Gin." Hermione looked up and smiled as her friend made her dramatic entrance.

"Ugh, I had to get out of the common room." Ginny sighed. "Ron's driving me mad."

"What's he doing now?" Hermione chuckled. She knew that Ginny had a short fuse when it came to Ron and that her brother could annoy her by merely being himself.

"Flirting with Lavender Brown." Ginny answered.

"And that's my cue to move away." Draco muttered. "I'll be down the other end of the table, I don't need to hear about Weasley's love life."

"I only wish I didn't have to witness it." Ginny sighed as Draco moved down the table and settled himself at the very end of the wooden table.

"Where's Lavender came from?" Hermione questioned. "I didn't think she knew Ron existed. I share a room with her and Parvati, and they're always gossiping about boys but Ron's name has never come up."

"We had a training session on Monday night and a few of the Gryffindors came down to watch. For once Ron was actually pretty impressive, so Lavender has latched onto him as the new star of the team."

"How can he be the star of the team?" Hermione scoffed. "He doesn't play his first match until Saturday. Surely he has to prove himself in an actual match."

"You would think so wouldn't you? But apparently having a good training session is enough to get Lavender going." Ginny chuckled. "Anyway, enough about my idiot of a brother. How are you getting along with your hunk of a roommate?"

"Keep your voice down." Hermione whispered, turning her head to see if Draco had heard the redhead's words. Luckily his head was still firmly down and he looked engrossed in his book.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered, albeit not as quietly as Hermione. "So how are things? Have you given into that bubbling sexual tension you two have going on and kissed him yet?"

"I wouldn't say we've given in to the sexual tension, but I have kissed him." Hermione admitted, throwing Ginny a warning look when it appeared the redhead would start squealing in excitement. "Although, it was very brief." She added, explaining to Ginny about the bribery she had given into in order to get to the library.

"Honestly, Hermione, you're unbelievable." Ginny tutted. "When a hot boy like Malfoy asks for a kiss, you give him all you've got. If you give him a kiss he'll never forget, then he'll come back for more."

"Or you give him a tantalising taste of what he really wants, with the lure of more to come." Hermione argued.

"You sneaky girl." Ginny looked at her friend, admiringly. "Of course that plan only works if you're sure he wants more."

"He wants more." Hermione smirked. As if all the teasing and flirting wasn't clue enough, every morning she felt exactly how much Draco wanted her when they awoke tangled together.

"I take it this means, you want more as well." Ginny commented. "Not that I can blame you, the guy is gorgeous."

"Hmm." Hermione hummed in agreement. "Especially without his clothes."

"You've seen him naked?" Ginny squealed, although she did manage to keep her voice down.

"It was an accident." Hermione responded.

"Well, what was he like?" Ginny asked, sneaking a look at the blond who was still sitting reading his book, seemingly oblivious to the girls' conversation.

"Very impressive." Hermione admitted, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Oh, you're such a lucky thing." Ginny sighed. "Just think when all this is over you'll have Ron to thank for finding you a boyfriend."

"How has Ron found me a boyfriend?" Hermione questioned. "I admit, there's an attraction between myself and Malfoy, but that doesn't mean anything will happen."

"Of course something will happen." Ginny chuckled. "I'll bet you anything that by the end of this experience that you and Malfoy are together."

"I don't think so." Hermione muttered. "Malfoy may want to get me into bed, but that's as far as it goes."

"How would you know? Have you asked him what he wants from you?"

Hermione shook her head at Ginny's questions. "No, but I don't need to. Why would he want to go out with me?"

"I could give you a list a mile long." Ginny snorted. "You're pretty, but because you don't think so you're not arrogant and stuck up like some girls. You're friendly, loyal, and smart. Plus you're brilliant to talk to, you never judge people and are always willing to help."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione smiled at her friends compliments. "But I'm just going to wait and see what happens with Malfoy. Even if nothing much does happen, at least I'll get a few kisses out of it."

"That sounds like fun." Ginny giggled. "But I'm still right, you two will end up together."

"If you say so." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. "Anyway, enough about me. How are things going with Harry? Has he noticed you, yet?"

"Only as Ron's little sister and a chaser on the Quidditch team." Ginny sighed sadly. "I just can't get him to see me as a girl."

As the girls started discussing Ginny's problems with Harry, neither of them noticed Draco smirking to himself. The blond had heard the entire conversation and now knew exactly what Hermione thought of him. He was slightly perturbed that she thought he was only interested in getting her into bed, but that particular part of the conversation had gotten him thinking about what he wanted from Hermione.

For years Draco had actually had a crush on Hermione and when they had ended up stuck together, he had initially figured it would be the ideal way to get the girl he desired into his bed. Despite them been stuck together for less than a week, Draco had decided he wanted more. Yes, he still desperately wanted Hermione in his bed, but he also wanted her in his life. In the last week he had found that Hermione shared a lot of the same interests as him, including literature, art and history. He'd also found that she was easy to talk to and several times the pair had talked late into the night.

Now Draco knew he wanted more and now he knew that Hermione wasn't opposed to that, he just had to convince her of his intentions. Draco wasn't planning on stopping the flirting and innuendos, although he was considering toning them down, but he was planning to make sure Hermione knew he wanted her as more than a sexual being. As long as he didn't screw things up completely, he figured that Ginny could be right, and when this was all over he and Hermione could be together properly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Granger, hurry up." Draco yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

It was Saturday afternoon and the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was due to start in under half an hour. Draco had been ready for a while, but Hermione had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes.

Draco had just raised his hand to bang on the door for a second time, when it flew open and Hermione emerged. As Hermione walked passed Draco to pick up her Gryffindor scarf, which was lying on her bed, the blond's eyes fell to the brunette witch's bum in her tight jeans. Draco was still busy staring at Hermione when she bent over to pick up her scarf, and he couldn't contain a soft moan at the sight of her bent over.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, straightening up and turning to face Draco.

"Just impatient to get going." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded, slightly disappointed in his response. She knew he had been watching her and she thought the moan was because she bent over. However, these last few days the flirting from Draco had been much more subtle and Hermione was beginning to worry his attraction to her was weakening.

Hermione continued to wonder about Draco's change of attitude as she followed him down to the Quidditch pitch. Once at the pitch she reluctantly followed him into the Slytherin stands. They had discussed seating arrangements earlier in the day and Hermione had agreed that it made more sense to sit with the Slytherins. Despite not playing Draco was still captain and Hermione's three best friends were all playing, so it wasn't as if she had anyone special to sit with.

Hermione was surprised that her presence in the stands attracted very little attention. A few of the younger Slytherins looked warily at her, but they soon turned away when Draco glared at them. The older Slytherins seemed totally unaffected by her presence and even the red and gold scarf that was wrapped around her neck didn't seem to cause offence.

As Hermione expected, Draco settled in the front of the stand. Sitting down next to him, she felt very self-conscious wearing Gryffindor colours in amongst the sea of Slytherin colours. Hermione's self-consciousness began to wear off as the stands continued to fill up and the teams emerged onto the pitch. Once the match began, Hermione definitely wasn't felling out of place, she just felt bored.

"I take it you're not a fan of Quidditch." A voice from Hermione's left sounded.

Turning around Hermione saw the seat next to her had been filled by Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in her year. Hermione didn't really know Daphne, but she seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Only to someone, who is just as uninterested in it." Draco replied. "Honestly, I hate these days."

"Me too, I'd much rather be indoors with a good book." Hermione sighed wistfully, imagining she was curled up by the fire instead of freezing herself watching a sport she disliked.

"That sounds like heaven." Daphne said. "Unfortunately, it's kind of expected that you come out and support your house."

"Tell me about it." Hermione chuckled. "I've been dragged along to these bloody matches since first year and I still don't get the appeal."

"Join the club." Daphne laughed. "I grew up with the sport and still don't get the big fascination."

As the girls continued to talk, neither of the paid any attention to the game. Hermione was thrilled that she had finally found someone who shared her opinions on Quidditch, and the more they talked the more she found she had a lot in common with Daphne. Both girls were so engrossed in their new friendship that they didn't realise the game was over until the Slytherins around them exploded into loud shouts and cheers.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Draco, who was standing next to her cheering loudly.

"Were you not watching?" Draco queried. "We won."

"Harry didn't catch the snitch?" Hermione questioned, turning her attention to the ground and finding her desolate looking friends gathered in a group.

"Nope, our seeker snatched it from under his nose." Draco beamed proudly.

"He must be good." Hermione commented. "Not many people beat Harry."

"Potter is not as invincible as he likes to think." Draco muttered.

"You've never beaten him." Hermione smirked. "Maybe you should give this replacement a permanent place on the team, you might win the Quidditch Cup that way."

"Are you implying we can't win the Cup with me on the team?" Draco asked, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione continued to smirk at the irate blond as she merely shrugged her shoulder. Over the last week, Hermione had discovered that Draco was pretty easy to wind up, not to mention it was really fun arguing with someone who was clever enough to keep up with her wit.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Daphne asked from her place beside Hermione. The pair looked as though they were about to start arguing and she didn't want to get stuck in the middle of it.

"What party?" Hermione asked.

"We have one after every match." Draco explained. "If we win, it's a celebration and if we lose, it's a commiseration."

"So are you coming?" Daphne asked again, focusing mainly on Hermione. She'd enjoyed her talk with the Gryffindor and was hoping to further their friendship.

"We'll be there." Draco reassured Daphne.

"Great." Daphne beamed. "See you tonight."

With a final goodbye to Hermione, the Slytherin turned and made her way out of the stands. Draco also headed out of the stands and Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to him properly until they were heading back to their dorms.

"Why did you say we would go to the party? We're not supposed to be in your house common room or mine."

"It's only for a few hours." Draco shrugged. "Besides you looked to be having fun with Daphne."

"I was, but that's not the point." Hermione argued. "You can't just say we're going to do something without consulting me first."

"Are you really going to make a big deal out of this?" Draco questioned, as they reached the portrait guarding their common room and gave the password. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"Well if we're going to your party, we should go to mine as well. The Gryffindors will be holding a part tonight as well." Hermione said stubbornly. She didn't really want to go to the Gryffindor party, especially as the parties after losses were miserable affairs, but she didn't like that Draco had made the decision without consulting her.

"I'm not going back to Gryffindor Tower, so you can forget that." Draco snorted, collapsing onto the sofa.

"In that case, I'm not going down to the dungeons tonight." Hermione retorted, standing in front of Draco and crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I'm going, you're going." Draco smirked up at Hermione. He loved a feisty Hermione and it was taking all of his willpower not to reach up and grab her.

"You can't play the dominance card, it's not fair." Hermione pouted, burying the desire to stamp her foot like a child having a tantrum.

"Fair or not, I have that to my advantage and I'd be a fool not to use it. So, like it or not, we'll be going to that party tonight."

Hermione glared at the blond for several minutes before turning round and throwing herself onto the second sofa. Summoning her book, she curled up and ignored Draco as she tried to think of a way of regaining the upper hand in their party battle.

* * *

Draco stood outside the bathroom door for the second time that day. Unlike that morning however, he refrained from hurrying Hermione. All afternoon the brunette had been sulking and Draco was worried that if he rushed her that she would kick up a fuss about going tonight. Despite what he had said earlier, Draco had no intention of forcing Hermione to attend the party, but he was looking forward to being back in the dungeons for a couple of hours.

Draco was just worrying that Hermione might decide to stay in the bathroom all night, when the door opened and Hermione sauntered out. As she walked past him, Draco openly stared at how sexy Hermione looked. She was wearing a short black skirt, which showed off her lovely long legs, and a red spaghetti strap top with a gold design down the side. Underneath the top, Draco could see the red straps of Hermione's bra, which got him wondering if her underwear was a matching set.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away from Hermione's legs.

"No." Hermione shook her head as she turned round to face Draco. "It's not fair that you're forcing me to go tonight, so if you want me to behave you have to give me something for going."

"Is this because I wouldn't go to the library on Wednesday without a bit of persuasion?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged.

"What do you want, then?" Draco asked. "I'm sure I can persuade you to come to the party with me, the same way you persuaded me to go the library."

"I'm sure you can." Hermione smiled, pleased Draco had caught on quickly to what she wanted.

"Just a word of warning, Granger, I don't do short and sweet kisses like the one you gave me." Draco said as he walked towards Hermione.

"Good." Hermione replied.

Draco smirked down at Hermione before bending his head and connecting their lips. As they kissed, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her up against him. Hermione moaned at the contact and Draco used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione automatically responded by bringing her arms up and wrapping them around Draco's neck as she pressed even closer to the blond.

They couple remained locked in an embrace for several minutes, until they reluctantly parted for air. Both Hermione and Draco were breathless and Hermione could feel exactly how the kiss had affected Draco.

"Maybe we should skip the party and stay here." Draco suggested, still holding Hermione close to his body. "I'm sure we could find some way to keep busy."

"Nice try, but we're going to the party." Hermione laughed, wriggling out of Draco's grip and straightening herself out. "I'm looking forward to seeing Daphne."

"You were never going to cause a fuss were you?" Draco looked at Hermione, suddenly realising he had been tricked. "You just wanted a kiss."

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged. "Are you complaining?"

"No." Draco smirked. "I have no complaints."

"Neither do I." Hermione grinned.

"If you have no complaints, then maybe you'll be up for a repeat performance." Draco suggested.

"Maybe. But first we have a party to attend."

Turning towards the door, Hermione headed out of the bedroom. Draco followed her and the pair made their way down to the dungeons. Despite spending hours looking forward to seeing his friends, Draco's main priority was leaving and hopefully getting another kiss off Hermione.

Once in the Slytherin common room, Hermione and Draco found Daphne before they located Draco's friends. While Draco had a drink with Blaise and Theo, Hermione and Daphne settled down nearby to talk.

"How does this charm work?" Daphne asked. "Do you know exactly how far away from Draco you can go?"

"Yeah, I can feeling a pulling towards him coming from inside myself." Hermione explained. "At the minute it's perfectly manageable, since he's standing right behind us."

"What if he was to move?" Daphne questioned.

"He could move a bit, but if he went too far then I would end up chasing after him and crashing into him." Hermione said, explaining to Daphne about the messed up version of the spell, Ron had cast.

"So what's it like living with him?" Daphne asked. "Is there any romance on the cards?"

"Why do people keep thinking there's something romantic going on?" Hermione questioned, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Come on, it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you two fancy each other like crazy."

"Really? It's that obvious." Hermione asked, shocked that they were so transparent with their feelings.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded. "You two can't keep your eyes off each other. Although half the time I don't think you realise you're doing it, like now."

At Daphne's words Hermione turned her head towards her new friend. That was when she realised she had been watching Draco, who was standing nearby talking with Blaise and Theo.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Hermione said.

"It's fine." Daphne shrugged Hermione's apology off. "You're not ignoring me, you're just slightly distracted by a good looking boy. You can't blame a girl for that."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione edged closer to Daphne and lowered her voice so they wouldn't be overheard. "What sort of reputation does Malfoy have with girls?"

"He's a flirt and a charmer, but he's pretty choosy who he dates." Daphne answered. "Pansy's been after him for years, but he just isn't interested."

"So I shouldn't take anything he says or does to mean anything?"

"That all depends what he says or does. Draco's a flirt and he doesn't mind having the odd kiss with a girl, but he never leads them on. If he makes it clear he's interested in you, then it's genuine." Daphne said, trying to reassure Hermione. "And if you want my opinion, I think he's crazy about you. He's been watching you since you both arrived and since you've turned away from him, he hasn't stopped watching us."

Hermione turned round and found Daphne was right, Draco was watching them intently. Throwing the blond a wide smile, she turned back to the witch beside her and the two girls proceeded to carry on gossiping for the rest of the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Nearly three weeks after Ron had stuck them together, there was still no sign of Draco and Hermione getting separated. The pair were currently in Flitwick's classroom as the charms Professor tried yet again to separate them. Also present were Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall and Snape were merely checking on things but Dumbledore was helping Flitwick.

"Okay, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, after casting a third spell on the pair. "Try walking away from Mr Malfoy."

"The pull is still there." Hermione announced as she slowly walked away from where Draco was sitting.

"I know, but hopefully we've fixed the problem of Mr Malfoy being the dominant force." Flitwick answered. "We can't separate you until the connection between you both is equal."

Hermione and Draco shared a sceptical look before she continued to walk away. For weeks the Professor's had been claiming they could fix the problem, but Hermione and Draco were rapidly becoming sceptical that they could fix the problem. The pair's scepticism was justified a few seconds later when Hermione broke the connection and she went flying back towards Draco. Luckily Draco had been prepared for Hermione returning, so he was able to keep them on their feet.

"It looks like we have more work to do." Flitwick sighed.

"You think." Draco muttered.

"I'm afraid it looks as though the pair of you will have to stay here over the Christmas holidays." Dumbledore said to the two teenagers. "Maybe we can find a solution then."

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Hermione asked.

"I'll contact your parents and explain the situation." Dumbledore answered, looking less than happy at the prospect. "You two can head back to your dorms now."

With the dismissal, Draco and Hermione left the classroom and headed back to their dorms. All the way back, Draco complained about the incompetence of Dumbledore and Flitwick while Hermione was pretty quiet. Draco was still complaining when they arrived back to the dorms and Hermione curled up on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, sitting down next to the brunette. He'd only just realised that Hermione had been quiet the entire walk back and now he was worried something was really bothering her.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar, Granger." Draco tutted. "Something is clearly bothering you."

"What if they never fix this?" Hermione whispered. "What if we're stuck like this forever?"

"We won't be, someone will help us." Draco reassured Hermione.

Moving closer to Hermione, Draco wrapped his arm around the brunette witch and pulled her into his arms. Over the last few weeks the couple had gotten closer, although they hadn't yet defined their relationship. With all the kissing they were indulging in, Draco was hoping that Hermione would end up as his girlfriend, but he had yet to discuss that with Hermione.

"What if they can't?" Hermione questioned. "Dumbledore and Flitwick have been trying for weeks, and they're still no closer to finding a solution."

"I promise, even if the idiots here can't help us, we'll find someone who will." Draco said. "In the meantime, you'll just have to put up with me."

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled for the first time that afternoon. "I think I can cope with that."

Draco smiled back at Hermione, before leaning down and connecting their lips. Within minutes the kiss had escalated and the couple found themselves lying on the sofa. Hermione was lying partially under Draco and she moaned softly when his hand started caressing her leg. She had quickly discovered Draco's attraction to her legs and found it amusing that it was the first part of her body he touched when they were together.

Ten minutes later the couple were still lying on the sofa, but their clothes were slowly dwindling. Draco's shirt had long since been removed and Hermione's shirt was wide open, revealing her deep purple bra. Draco had just unfastened Hermione's bra and was about to remove both that and her shirt when a knock on the door disturbed them.

"I'm going to kill whoever this is." Draco muttered, getting off Hermione and grabbing his shirt. He then sat back down on the sofa and placed a cushion on his lap, hiding his very obvious arousal.

Hermione quickly fastened her bra and shirt as she stood up and made her way to the door. Neither Draco nor Hermione dared not answer the door in case it was a Professor coming to check on them. Several times lately they had been disturbed by Professors and Hermione was convinced that Snape at least knew what was going on between them. Double checking both herself and Draco were respectable, Hermione pulled open the door.

Standing outside the dorm were Draco's best friends, Blaise and Theo, and with them was Daphne. Hermione smiled at the three Slytherins as Blaise and Theo entered the room without waiting for Hermione's permission.

"We came to see how you got on today." Daphne explained as the two boys made their way over to Draco. "Has there been any progress?"

"Nope, we're still stuck." Hermione said as her and Daphne settled down with the boys.

Blaise and Theo had settled on the sofa opposite Draco and Daphne sat down with them, leaving Hermione to sit next to Draco. While Draco and Hermione hadn't told anyone about their burgeoning relationship the three Slytherins had a pretty good idea that something was happening with the pair.

"They can't even manage to fix it so I'm not the dominant force." Draco grumbled. "Until they do that, they can't even begin to fix us."

"Bloody Weasley." Blaise snorted. "I always said, you shouldn't let monkeys like him have a wand, he's a danger to everyone."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about." Hermione said, glaring at Blaise. She may have been mad at Ron for his stupidity, but he was still her friend and she wasn't going to sit back and let Blaise insult him without saying something.

"Sorry." Blaise apologised, not wanting to upset Hermione as he actually quite liked the fiery Gryffindor.

"You've got to admit, what he's done is pretty idiotic, though." Theo said.

"You won't get any arguments from me about that." Hermione replied. "I admit, this is quite possibly the most reckless thing he's ever done."

"I suppose the only positive thing is the closeness he's brought to you two." Daphne said, smiling at the couple who were sitting pretty close together.

Before either Hermione or Draco were able to respond there was another knocking on the door. Getting up, Hermione made her way to answer the door for the second time. When she pulled it open she found her three best friends standing there. Like Blaise and Theo before them, Harry and Ron barged into the room without invite, while Ginny explained to Hermione why they were there. Like Draco's friends they had also came to see how they had gotten on with Professor Flitwick.

"Ugh, more Slytherins." Ron grumbled, when he spotted the full common room.

"If you don't like it, Weasley, you can always leave." Draco called, not moving from his seat.

"We're not leaving, we came to see Hermione." Ron replied.

Hermione shook her head at the bickering duo as she headed back to the sofa and retook her seat. Ginny perched on the seat next to Hermione, while Harry and Ron grabbed a couple of chairs from the nearby homework table and brought them further into the common room.

"So what happens now?" Ginny asked, once Hermione had explained the lack of progress to her friends.

"We just wait and hope they find a solution." Hermione replied with a sigh. For the last week she had been doing some research herself, but she could find nothing that was in the least bit helpful.

"What about Christmas?" Theo asked. "The holidays start next week."

"We have to stay here." Hermione answered.

"Lucius won't like that." Blaise said to Draco. "Do you think he'll cause a fuss?"

"Of course he will." Draco snorted in response. "He'll not let me stay here for the holidays, I can guarantee it."

"But what about Hermione?" Ron questioned. "He can't take you and leave Hermione."

"Looks like Granger will be spending the holidays at the Manor." Draco smirked at Ron before turning to Hermione. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" He asked.

"I guess not." Hermione shrugged. "Would your parents let me go home with you, though?"

"I can hardly go home without you at the minute." Draco chuckled. "But seriously, as long as I'm home for Christmas, they'll be fine."

"You can't take Hermione to the Manor." Ron protested. "Where would she sleep?"

"Don't worry, Weasley, my bed is plenty big enough for us both." Draco smirked. "We'll be quite cosy in it."

At Draco's words, Ron turned bright red and started spluttering, causing the Slytherin boys to laugh at him.

"Do you seriously think we'll end up spending Christmas at your house?" Hermione asked Draco, ignoring her spluttering friend. Ron was the reason they were in this mess and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his argumentative nature.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I always go home for Christmas, my mother would be devastated if I missed one. So to keep her happy, father will argue with Dumbledore and we'll be spending the holidays at home."

"What's the Manor like?" Hermione asked. She knew Draco's family home was large, but she was unsure if it was as large as he liked to make out or if he was just bragging.

"It's huge." Theo answered, before Draco could speak. "I once got lost inside for nearly two hours, not that anyone noticed."

"We thought you were in the bathroom." Blaise laughed at his friend, before turning to Hermione. "Seriously though, it's lovely, especially in the winter."

"You two should come over during the holidays." Draco suggested. "It'll be easier than trying to meet up somewhere. You can come as well, Daphne."

"Thanks, Draco, I'd love to." Daphne smiled at Draco before exchanging smiles with Hermione. The two girls had struck up a solid friendship in the last few weeks, so a visit over the holidays seemed like a good idea.

"What about us?" Ron huffed, annoyed that the Gryffindors had been forgotten.

"Yeah, we're Hermione's friends and we want to see her over the holidays." Harry added, equally annoyed as Ron by the snub.

"Not that we're going to your place, mind you." Ron sneered at the blond Slytherin.

"You're not invited, Weasley." Draco retorted.

"We don't even know what's happening yet." Hermione said quickly, before Ron had a chance to argue any further. "But if we do go to the Manor, I can see you guys after Christmas."

"You don't want to see us over Christmas?" Ginny questioned, looking hurt.

"Of course I do, Gin. But it's not really practical if we go to the Manor. It's a bit rude to be a guest in someone's house and expect to bring along some friends."

"I suppose it is." Ginny conceded. "But if you do go, you have to promise we can spend some time together before Christmas and some more time together after the holidays.

"Of course we can." Hermione smiled at her friend. "But it might not even happen, we might end up staying here."

"Not if Malfoy gets his way." Ron muttered. "If he gets his way, you'll never spend any time with us."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Ron." Hermione sighed. "We're spending time together now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, with a bunch of Slytherins, it's hardly them same." Ron retorted.

"And whose fault is that, Weasley?" Draco questioned with a glare at the redhead. "You're the reason we're here. You're the reason, Granger and I are stuck together."

"I know." Ron pouted. "But it was an accident."

"We know that, Ron." Hermione said soothingly to her friend. "But you have to stop acting as though this is our fault. We're just making the best of the situation we've found ourselves in."

"Really?" Ron snorted. "From where I'm sitting you're bloody enjoying it. Don't think we haven't noticed the pair of you talking and laughing together, you even sat with him during the recent Quidditch match."

"I don't understand the problem with that." Hermione replied. "Isn't it good that we've learnt to get along? This would be a horrible experience if we were constantly fighting and ignoring each other."

"I guess so." Ron shrugged. "It's just odd to watch."

"Then don't watch." Theo suggested.

"Yeah, ignore the lovebirds over there and pretend it's not happening." Blaise added.

"Lovebirds?" Harry questioned, looking at Hermione in surprise. "Are you and Malfoy together? I knew you had been flirting but I didn't know that you were together."

"We're not together." Hermione protested. "In fact, I don't know what we are." She admitted quietly.

"We're working on it." Draco said. "Once we've figured out what exactly we are doing, you lot will be the first to know."

"What you're doing is taking a hell of a long time to admit that you're a couple." Daphne commented, causing Ginny to nod her head in agreement.

"We're not a couple." Hermione argued. "Couples go on dates and we haven't been on any dates."

"Yet." Ginny smirked.

"I'm sure you can fit in a romantic date over Christmas." Theo suggested with a smile.

"Will you lot butt out." Draco snapped, getting annoyed with the constant interfering. "This has nothing to do with you."

After Draco's outburst the nature of the pair's relationship wasn't mentioned again. After a bit more talk about Christmas the two sets of friends drifted off, leaving Hermione and Draco alone again. The couple briefly discussed Christmas, although they avoided the topic of their relationship. They both knew that in all likelihood they would be spending Christmas at the Manor, they also knew that over the holidays they would have to define their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – I want to take the time to address a review a got from a guest reviewer, which accused me of stealing both the plot and title of this story. Firstly I have not even read the story I'm accused of stealing so while there may be similarities between the stories, it's not something I was aware of but with the hundreds of stories on this site I'm sure there's similar plots all over the place. Secondly the title for this story came from my best friend, who reads everything I write before I publish it and talks through my ideas with me. I know for a fact she hasn't read this other story, because she doesn't read fan fiction apart from my stories. **

**However what angered me the most was the accusation I stole the idea because I'm incapable of writing something of my own. Firstly, I have over 200 ideas for new stories written down so I don't need to steal ideas from other people. And secondly I would never ever take the plot from someone else's story, it's just unnecessary and I don't see the point of passing off work that's not yours as your own. **

**I'm sorry for the rant, but I needed to get it off my chest before I could start writing. I am just so mad that I spent weeks plotting and writing this story only to have someone come along and accuse me of stealing it from a story I haven't ever read.**

**Anyway to get back to MY STORY, I want to thank everyone who's been reading/following/favouriting/reviewing. After this chapter there are three more to go, I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

Draco, of course, had been right and Lucius had kicked up a fuss regarding Draco remaining at school for Christmas. Dumbledore had come to see Hermione and Draco and informed them that Lucius wanted Draco home for Christmas and he was quite happy for Hermione to accompany his son back to the Manor. When Hermione informed Dumbledore she was happy to go to the Manor, the headmaster looked visibly relieved that he didn't have to deliver bad news to Lucius.

With the plans for Christmas in place, Hermione spent extra time with her friends before the holidays and they exchanged presents. Hermione also spent extra time with her friends on the train ride home. Both Hermione's friends and Draco's friends shared a compartment for the journey and on a whole everyone got along fine. There was a bit of bickering and sniping between the boys, but Hermione had expected that.

When the train pulled into the station, Hermione found herself very nervous. She knew Dumbledore had informed Draco's parents of their situation, but she was worried about their reaction. Not to mention she was meeting her potential boyfriend's parents for the first time. Trying her best to remain calm, Hermione followed Draco off the train and onto the crowded platform.

Looking around the platform, Hermione spotted her friends with Ron and Ginny's mother, Molly Weasley. From the looks been shot in her direction, Hermione figured Molly was asking why Hermione wasn't either going with them or going home. Turning away from her friend's family, Hermione followed Draco towards a tall, elegant looking blonde woman. Hermione stood back and watched silently as Draco embraced his mother, before introducing her to Hermione.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy." Hermione smiled politely at the older woman.

"Call me Narcissa." Draco's mother smiled warmly at Hermione as she examined the young witch. "And it's very nice to meet you, too."

After a few more pleasantries, Narcissa declared it was time to head to the Manor. Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand as his mother apparated them home.

The trio landed in what Hermione assumed to be the front hallway of the Manor. While Narcissa magically sent the trunks upstairs, Hermione looked around the vast hallway. Directly in front of them was a large staircase, which seemed to go on for miles, and there were several wooden doors leading off the hallway. Behind them stood the large front doors and through the windows Hermione could see a long driveway, covered in snow.

Hermione was still admiring the house when Draco tugged on her hand, gaining her attention. "Sorry. I was just admiring the place, it's lovely." She said, smiling at Draco.

"Do you want a guided tour?" Draco asked. "Father's not back from work yet, so I can show you around if you want."

"I'd like that." Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you both at dinner." Narcissa said to the couple. "Hermione, is there any sort of food you don't like?"

"I don't think so." Hermione replied. "I'll try almost anything."

"Good." Narcissa smiled. "Off you two go then."

While Narcissa disappeared through one of the many doors leading from the hallway, Draco led Hermione in the opposite direction. For ten minutes Draco showed Hermione most of the ground floor, pointing out rooms they barely used and showing her the rooms they used the most. Of all the rooms Draco had shown her, Hermione was most entranced by the main living room. It was a large room with several comfortable looking seats, but what drew Hermione's attention the most was the flickering fire and the large, beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner.

After showing Hermione the ground floor Draco showed her a few rooms on the next couple of floors, including the library. Hermione immediately fell in love with the spacious library and Draco had to practically drag her from the room. He then took her to the top floor and showed her where his bedroom was located.

Hermione was stunned by the size of Draco's room. It was the size of several bedrooms combined and Hermione knew they would have to be careful wandering about the room as the bond would easily break in a room this size. After she came to term with the size, Hermione focused on the décor. While the room was decorated in green, which didn't surprise her in the slightest, Hermione was surprised to find the room was light and airy.

Walking over to the windows, Hermione gazed out at the snow covered scene in front of her. The grounds seemed to stretch forever and the snow was the beautiful, undisturbed kind that made you want to go and explore.

"We can go outside tomorrow if you like." Draco suggested as he came to stand beside Hermione. "There's a large lake a mile or so away, we could go ice skating."

"I love ice skating, but is it safe to skate on a lake?" Hermione questioned. She really didn't want to fall into icy water during her holidays.

"Father puts a precautionary spell on the lake every year, so there's no accidents." Draco explained. "I'll check he's done it, before we go skating."

Hermione nodded, before turning away from the window and refocusing on the bedroom. This time her focus fell on the large four poster bed, with emerald green sheets, that she had avoided looking at upon her arrival in the room. Hermione felt both excited and anxious about sharing it with Draco. Her mind immediately threw up images of the fun she and Draco could have on the bed, while she was slightly apprehensive about the fact Draco's parents would know they were sharing a bed.

"Do you want to try and see if it's comfortable enough?" Draco asked, coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It looks fine." Hermione chuckled. "I can have a proper try later."

"I suppose we should be heading back downstairs for dinner." Draco said, looking forward to getting Hermione into his bed later that night. Maybe in the comfort of his own room things would progress further and he might even be able to pluck up the courage to talk to Hermione about becoming his girlfriend.

"I suppose we should." Hermione sighed, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked, feeling how tense Hermione was in his arms.

"A bit." Hermione admitted. "I've heard a lot about your father and he's supposed to be quite intimidating."

"He can be." Draco nodded. "But at home he's pretty laidback. I promise, he'll be really nice to you."

Hermione wasn't totally convinced that Draco's father would be really nice to her but she was soothed somewhat as they left Draco's room and headed for dinner.

Once again Draco had been completely right about his father. Lucius was perfectly polite to Hermione over dinner and both he and Narcissa made an effort to get to know the girl that would be spending the holidays with them. By the end of dinner Hermione really liked both of Draco's parents and she was confident that rest of the holidays would be good.

After dinner Lucius accompanied Draco and Hermione back to Draco's room. The wizard wanted to check of any adjustments were needed in the room and he wanted to check the spell out for himself. Over dinner it had become clear that Lucius was unimpressed that Dumbledore had failed to notify him of the pair's condition sooner.

"Have you checked if the bathroom, needs adjusting?" Lucius asked upon arrival in Draco's room.

"No." Draco shook his head. "We never went in there."

"I suggest you do it now." Lucius said. "It is quite a big room, so chances are I'll need to do some alterations."

While Lucius considered if there needed to be any adjustments in the bedroom, Draco and Hermione headed for the bathroom. While Hermione headed inside the large bathroom, Draco waited directly outside the door.

"Do I need to change the bed into two singles?" Lucius asked. "Or I could bring a single bed into the room and place it next to yours."

"The bed's fine the way it is." Draco replied. "Hermione and I are more than happy sharing the bed."

"I bet you are." Lucius mumbled under his breath. From the second he saw Draco and Hermione interact it was obvious that something was going on between them, so he wasn't surprised that they wanted to share a bed. "How are things going over there?" He asked in his normal voice.

"The connection is pretty much at full stretch." Draco answered. "If either of us move further away, the connection will break."

"Don't move then." Lucius told his son as he walked over to where he was standing and poked his head into the open bathroom door. "How are we getting along in here?" He asked Hermione, who was standing a little way past the glass shower cubicle.

"I can reach the toilet, sink and shower without breaking the connection." Hermione replied. "I can't get any further into the room though."

"Do you need to?" Lucius asked, eyeing up the large bathtub which was the only thing Hermione couldn't reach. "I could change things around if you wanted to use the bath."

"It's fine, I don't need to use the bath. The shower is completely adequate for my needs." Hermione replied. The minute she saw the bath she had pictured herself lying in the bubbles, but she didn't want to cause a fuss and make Lucius make unnecessary adjustments.

"Would you mind letting me witness the connection being broken?" Lucius asked. "I want to have a good look at what I'm dealing with."

"It's fine." Hermione said. "I just hope you can help us, no-one else seems to be able to help."

"I'll try my best." Lucius responded. "I'm going back to Draco now, so if you could give me a few minutes before breaking the connection."

Hermione nodded as Lucius turned and left the bathroom. Because Draco had been standing outside he had heard the entire conversation and had braced himself to catch Hermione when she came crashing into him. Once Lucius had backed off to get a good view, Hermione broke the connection and came flying out of the bathroom, landing safely in Draco's arms.

"Tell me more about this spell you were working on." Lucius said, getting out his wand and casting a few charms over the pair.

Settling down on Draco's bed, the two teenagers began to explain to Lucius what charms they had been working on. They also explained that Ron had mispronounced the spell, which caused Draco to become the dominant force in the partnership.

"Can you do anything?" Draco asked his father as Lucius put away his wand.

"I'm going to try my best." Lucius said thoughtfully. "We have a lot of old books in the library, meaning I can get some decent research done. I'm confident I can change the spell so you're both equal, hopefully once I've done that the rest will fall into place."

"How long will it take?" Draco asked. "Will we be back to normal by the end of the holidays?"

"I don't know." Lucius admitted truthfully. "There's not supposed to be a dominant force within the spell, so that's the first tricky obstacle to overcome. Then of course there's the fact the spell is meant for inanimate objects, not people. That makes breaking the spell a complicated and delicate procedure."

"What if it can't be broke?" Hermione asked quietly. "What happens then?"

"That won't happen." Lucius insisted. "I promise, I'll find a way to fix you both. But for now I suggest you try and forget all about it. Let me worry about fixing the spell, you two just enjoy your holidays."

"Thanks, Mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled. For some reason she felt more confident when Lucius said he could fix them, then when Dumbledore and Flitwick had reassured them of the very same thing.

"It's nothing." Lucius replied with a shrug. "And please, call me Lucius."

Lucius once again reiterated that Draco and Hermione shouldn't worry, before he left them alone for the night. Once they were alone they both had a shower and got ready for bed, they then curled up in Draco's big bed and discussed the holidays. Draco spent ages telling Hermione about how he usually spent the holidays while Hermione told Draco about how she usually spent hers. Surprisingly they both found that despite Draco's Christmas being a wizarding one and Hermione's being a muggle one that on a whole they were very similar, with spending time with family and friends the main thing either one did.

After talking to well past midnight, the pair finally settled down to sleep. Unlike when they first started sharing a bed, Hermione was more than happy to curl up next to Draco and let the blond wrap her in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Wow, I never expected to get such a response from my rant at the beginning of the last chapter. I was just looking to let off some steam by ranting, but I appreciate every single kind word I received from people. It means so much to me that so many wonderful people support me and my writing. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Despite planning to go ice skating the day after arriving at the Manor, it was actually Christmas Eve before Draco and Hermione ventured outside. The day after leaving Hogwarts it had begun snowing and it was only on Christmas Eve that it had stopped and the couple were able to go ice skating.

On the day in question Hermione and Draco had wrapped up warmly and Draco had found some skates for Hermione. The couple then ventured into the cold and walked together to the lake. At the lake Draco had cleaned a nearby bench and warmed it up so they could sit down to put their skates on.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hermione asked. She'd removed her boots and replaced them with skates, but she was now wary of stepping onto the frozen water.

"I'm positive." Draco replied. "Do you want me to prove it?" He asked, standing up and walking over to the lake edge.

Draco carefully stepped onto the ice before turning around and facing Hermione. Because of their connection he couldn't really venture much further onto the lake, until Hermione moved.

"I admit, it looks safe so far." Hermione said, standing up and walking over to the edge of the lake.

The further Hermione walked towards the lake the further Draco went out onto the ice, so by the time Hermione stopped at the side he was a decent way onto the ice.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I guess so." Hermione said, still looking wary. "But I promise if we fall into the lake, I'll kill you."

"We won't fall." Draco chuckled as Hermione finally stepped onto the ice.

Hermione still looked sceptical as she skated over to Draco. "How big is this lake?" She asked, looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Let's find out." Draco said, reaching for Hermione's hand.

Because Hermione was still wary they started off moving slow and steady, but after five minutes or so they were moving faster. After exploring the lake, and finding out it was pretty large, Hermione and Draco set about having fun. They were both pretty good skaters so the only thing they had to worry about was their connection and moving too far apart. Luckily they managed to have fun, without ever having to move too far apart.

"So, does this qualify as a date?" Draco asked as they changed back into their shoes.

"I guess so." Hermione replied. "Unless of course, you don't want it to be considered a date."

"I definitely do." Draco replied. "I'm hoping that now we've been on a date, we can be considered a couple."

Hermione turned to Draco and shot him a wicked grin. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Are you saying yes?" Draco asked.

"You haven't asked me anything yet." Hermione teased.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at Hermione, clearly she was going to make his actually ask her out properly. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will." Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back and leant forward to kiss her when Hermione stopped him. "You're not just asking because of the connection are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not asking because of the connection." Draco reassured Hermione. "The connection had just enabled me to finally get close enough to ask you out."

"Finally?" Hermione quirked her eyebrow at the blond. "How long have you been wanting to get close to me?"

"A while." Draco shrugged. "Now can I finally get a kiss from my girlfriend?"

Hermione chuckled lightly before closing the gap between their lips. As they kissed Draco shuffled closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. The couple continued kissing for several minutes, until they became aware it was snowing again.

"We should be getting back home." Draco said, looking up at the light flurries of snow. "We need to warm up."

"Why do I get the impression that your idea of warming up involves removing clothes, not putting them on?" Hermione laughed as Draco pulled her to her feet.

"You know me so well already." Draco laughed, as they turned and headed back towards the Manor.

Half an hour later they arrived back at the Manor, freezing and dying for some warmth. By this point it was snowing heavily and it looked set in for the rest of the day. As Draco and Hermione entered the Manor and headed towards the stairs, they encountered Lucius emerging from his study.

"Don't tell me you two have been outside in this weather?" Lucius tutted at the pair.

"It wasn't snowing when we left earlier." Draco said in defence of their trip. "It just came on suddenly."

"It looks like you two need to get changed and warm up before dinner." Lucius replied. "Now go on, before you both catch a cold."

Obeying Lucius's instructions, Draco and Hermione hurried towards Draco's room. Once in Draco's room they removed their boots and outerwear, but they had been in the snow for so long that all their clothes were cold and wet.

"I'm freezing." Draco shivered, pulling his jumper over his head and dropping it onto the floor. "I'm going to have a bath."

"We can't use the bath." Hermione pointed out, trying not to shiver with the cold. "The connection doesn't stretch that far."

"The connection will be fine, if we're both in the tub together." Draco retorted.

"I don't know." Hermione said, nervously biting her lower lip. In the last few weeks she and Draco had been growing closer and he had seen her topless before, but being completely naked was a different prospect altogether.

"I promise I won't look." Draco said. "We can fill the tub with a ton of bubbles and I'll close my eyes while you get in."

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Let's do it."

Draco grinned at Hermione before leading her into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he set the bath running and produced a bottle of bubbles from a nearby cabinet. As Draco threw nearly the whole bottle into the water, Hermione watched as the tub was soon full of bubbles that would adequately hide her.

"Is that enough?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Hermione replied.

Once Draco had finished filling the bath he began to strip off the remainder of his clothes. Hermione's presence beside him didn't faze him in the slightest as he stood naked in the bathroom, after all she had seen him naked before and knew exactly what he had to offer. Climbing into the water, Draco settled into the tub and shut his eyes so Hermione could undress. Making sure Draco didn't peek, Hermione quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed into the tub opposite Draco.

"You can open your eyes now." Hermione announced, once she was submerged in the bubbles.

Draco opened his eyes and Hermione saw the disappointment flicker in them once he realised the only part of her body that was visible was her head and the tops of her shoulders. Draco's disappointment soon vanished however when Hermione slid around the tub and settled next to him. While she wasn't yet comfortable with Draco seeing her naked, she had no problems with him feeling her, which she told him. Draco's eyes lit up at the invitation and his hands began exploring Hermione's wet skin as the couple warmed up after their walk in the snow.

* * *

Christmas passed in a blur of food, presents and a rapidly growing relationship between Hermione and Draco. After Christmas Eve the pair barely went an hour or so without kissing and on Boxing Day night they finally made love. By the time Blaise, Theo and Daphne were due to visit, just before the New Year, Draco and Hermione could barely keep their hands to themselves.

On the day their friends were due to visit the couple were settled in the front room, which was where the floo network that Lucius had decided to set up for the three visiting Slytherins was located. Lucius and Narcissa had gone out for the afternoon, leaving Draco and Hermione all alone in the Manor as they waited for their friends to arrive.

Hermione was reading a book she had gotten for Christmas, while Draco was sitting beside her, doing his best to distract her. Draco had just managed to get Hermione to put her book down and give him a kiss when the floo network sounded and Blaise stepped into the room.

"I see someone had a good Christmas." Blaise chuckled at the couple, who were intertwined on the sofa.

"Hey, Blaise." Draco greeted his friend, although he remained sitting next to Hermione. "Have you had a good Christmas?"

Blaise settled himself onto the sofa opposite and was in the middle of telling Hermione and Draco about his holidays when Theo arrived. Like Blaise he commented on Draco and Hermione's closeness before sitting down next to Blaise and joining in the conversation. Ten minutes later Daphne arrived and after more greetings, the five teenagers tried to decide how to spend their afternoon.

Since it was still snowing quite heavily it was decided that they would remain indoors. Draco arranged for one of the House Elves to bring in a large tray of refreshments as they settled down in the front room. The boys pulled out a wizarding chess set and took it in turns to play each other, while Daphne and Hermione curled up near to them and gossiped quietly.

Hermione filled Daphne in on how things were progressing with Draco, although she refused to give too many details. She did promise Daphne she would tell her more once the bond was broken and they could speak in private. Hermione was very aware that despite talking as quietly as they could the boys could hear bits and pieces of their conversation and judging by the smirk on his face, Draco could hear everything as he was the closest to them.

After talking for a while the girls joined the boys as they played a few wizarding games. Hermione had never even heard of half of the games they played, but she was a quick learner and soon caught onto what they were supposed to be doing. Once they exhausted the games the five teenagers were content to just sit around and talk, mainly about school and what would happen once they returned.

"Maybe over the break, Dumbledore and Flitwick will have worked out how to fix you." Theo said, as the conversation drifted to Draco and Hermione's connection.

"I'm not holding out much hope." Draco snorted. "I was counting on father finding something out, but so far he's drawn a blank."

"Give him a chance." Hermione scolded Draco. "He's been in his study and the library every spare minute he has. Besides, he did say earlier that he thought he might have found something."

"True, he did." Draco nodded.

"I'm sure Lucius can fix you." Blaise said. "They should have sent for him in the first place, maybe if they had then you wouldn't have been stuck as long."

"Maybe." Draco shrugged. "But then things might not have progressed with Hermione and I, so maybe it's a good thing we've been stuck for so long."

"It would still be nice to get back to normal, though." Hermione sighed, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. "But at least some good has come from this."

"I think we should propose a toast." Theo said, grabbing his glass of butterbeer. "To Weasley, for bringing Draco and Hermione together."

"Weasley." Blaise and Draco chorused together as they drank the rest of their butterbeer.

Hermione and Daphne laughed at the boys before downing their own drinks. From there the conversation turned into general chit chat before Blaise, Theo and Daphne headed home a few hours later.

Once their friends had left, Draco and Hermione set about tidying the front room. They then settled back onto the sofa and they were still there when Lucius and Narcissa returned an hour later. After checking they had enjoyed themselves with their friends, Narcissa went to get changed for dinner while Lucius perched on the sofa opposite Draco and Hermione.

"What is it?" Draco asked. His father looked like he was going to say something and he couldn't decide if it was going to be good or bad.

"I think I can adjust the spell so Draco isn't the dominant force." Lucius announced.

"That's brilliant." Hermione beamed, pleased that it looked like some progress was finally being made.

"When can you do it?" Draco asked.

"Not just yet, I want to do some testing first. This is all experimental so first I need to make sure I'm not going to harm either one of you." Lucius explained. "If all my tests go well, we can try it in a couple of days."

"Excellent." Draco exclaimed, sharing an excited look with Hermione.

As they went off to get ready for dinner Hermione and Draco chatted about the revelation. Finally it looked like some progress was going to be made and hopefully once Draco was no longer the dominant force, the rest of the spell could be lifted. Maybe if they were lucky, they would even be back to normal before they returned to school.


	12. Chapter 12

On New Year's day Lucius successfully managed to change the spell on Draco and Hermione so that Draco wasn't the dominant partner. With that part of the spell sorted he set about breaking the connection permanently and within days he was making progress. After casting a few spells on the pair they could now move even further apart and the pull wasn't as strong.

Despite being able to move further apart Draco and Hermione still stayed close to each other and they continued to share Draco's bed, making the most of the time they had left before school restarted. They both knew that once they returned to school and Dumbledore knew they could move further apart, they would be placed in separate rooms. They were aware that they had been sharing a room because of the small distance they were able to part but now they could easily have separate rooms that were close together.

They day before they were due to go back to school Draco and Hermione were lounging around in Draco's room. Neither of them were particularly looking forward to returning to school but they were doing their best to ignore what was happening the following day and enjoy the time they did have together.

Things were just starting to heat up between the pair when a House Elf appeared and informed them that Lucius wished to see them. Wondering if he had found the spell that would end their connection, Draco and Hermione got off the bed and straightened themselves out. Once they were presentable, and it didn't look like they had just been rolling around on Draco's bed, the pair made their way to Lucius's study.

"Come in, you two." Lucius said as the teenagers knocked on the door. "I've got something I wish to discuss with you both."

"I take it this means you haven't found the right spell to fix us." Draco said as he and Hermione settled into seats in front of Lucius's desk.

"Not yet." Lucius admitted. "I'm close, I just need a week or so to get things right and I'm confident I can separate you."

"But we go back to school tomorrow." Hermione pointed out. "And don't you need to keep testing things with us so the spell works?"

"I do." Lucius nodded. "That's why I'm proposing you both stay on at the Manor for another week or two. I'm confident in that time I can solve this problem."

"What about our schoolwork?" Hermione asked.

"If you agree to stay, I'm planning on going to speak to Dumbledore this afternoon, I can arrange for your work to be delivered daily. And I'm sure you're both bright enough to keep up and not fall behind in a few weeks." Lucius replied.

"I'm up for staying." Draco said, smiling at the thought of having Hermione in his bed for another few weeks.

"I'm not asking you." Lucius tutted at his son. "I can tell Dumbledore that I'm keeping you home for a few weeks, but I can't do that with Hermione. For you both to stay, I need her permission to speak to Dumbledore."

"Are you sure you can fix us in a few weeks?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, I know it."

"And you can make sure we still get our work?"

"Of course, I don't want either of you missing out on your education."

"I'll stay." Hermione agreed.

"Excellent." Lucius smiled. "I'll go and see Dumbledore this afternoon then."

With the decision to stay longer at the Manor made, Draco and Hermione returned to his room. Draco was clearly thrilled at the idea but Hermione seemed a lot more hesitant about the plan.

"Why aren't you happier about this?" Draco asked, throwing himself onto his bed. "Don't you want to spend a few extra weeks with me?"

"Yes, but it might not happen." Hermione cautioned, sitting down on the bed next to Draco. "Dumbledore might not allow it."

"Dumbledore can't stop it." Draco scoffed. "Not when father is insisting we stay here."

"What if Dumbledore insists we return to school?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you would have realised by now that Malfoy men always get their own way." Draco smirked at his girlfriend. "Dumbledore doesn't stand a chance of going against my father's wishes."

"You hope." Hermione retorted.

"I know." Draco responded. "Now enough of arguing about my father and Dumbledore. How about we carry on with what we were doing before we went to see father." He suggested with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at Draco as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. "I think I've forgotten where we were, you might have to remind me."

"It'll be a pleasure." Draco said before leaning up and connecting their lips.

As the kissed his hands began wandering over Hermione's body and within minutes the passion that was building before the interruption was present once again.

* * *

Draco had of course been right about Lucius getting his own way with Dumbledore. Over dinner that night Lucius informed Draco and Hermione that he had sorted things with Dumbledore and they would remain at the Manor for a few weeks. He also reassured Hermione that work would be delivered daily, so they wouldn't miss out on anything.

The following day a routine was set in place for the next fortnight. Draco and Hermione would do their schoolwork in the library during school hours, but they got their evenings free. As well as keeping up with their work, they also had to spend time with Lucius as he worked on breaking their bond.

With each passing day, Lucius seemed to make more progress and after the first week the distance they could separate was getting larger. By this point they could use the entire bathroom without the other person standing directly outside the door, everything was fine as long as the other person was in Draco's room.

Over the weekend following their first week, Draco decided to take Hermione to the nearby village. While it was still bitterly cold outside the snow had abated, meaning it was a relatively easy walk into the village. It wasn't the quickest walk however as the Manor was easily an hour away from the village.

The village in question was a small wizarding village, with only a few shops. After strolling around the couple of shops Draco and Hermione headed into a café for lunch. Hermione wasn't surprised that their appearance in the village seemed to be creating gossip, it was obvious that the locals all knew Draco and as such they knew he should have returned to school.

"This place is nice." Hermione commented as they settled into a corner booth in the café that was relatively private. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah." Draco responded. "There's not a great deal of shops around here, so until I pass my apparition test this is all I can reach from home. Unless of course I was going to floo to The Leaky Cauldron and visit Diagon Alley."

"Personally I prefer this village." Hermione said. "It's so nice and friendly."

"It is a nice place to live." Draco nodded.

"It is." Hermione agreed. "I've always wanted to live in the country, it's so peaceful."

"Where exactly do you live?" Draco asked, suddenly realising that for all their talking they had never discussed Hermione's life outside of being a witch.

"In a town not far from London. It's not a big city, but it's a lot more crowded than the countryside." Hermione replied, telling Draco about her life away from Hogwarts.

Hermione and Draco continued to talk about Hermione's life as a muggle while they were in the village. It was only on the walk back to the Manor that talk turned to school, and to their friends. Both Hermione and Draco had received owls from their friends and while Blaise, Theo and Daphne merely said they missed them and wished they would come back soon, Hermione's friends hadn't been as impressed. Harry had expressed his concern that Hermione was staying on at the Manor while Ron had suggested that Draco was planning something bad and she needed to return to Hogwarts immediately. Ginny was the only supportive one amongst the Gryffindors, telling Hermione she hoped to hear she had a boyfriend when she returned home.

"Are you going to tell your friends about us when we return to school?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied. "I don't want us to be a secret. I want to be able to talk to you and kiss you whenever I want."

"They won't like it, though, will they?" Draco questioned.

"It's not their decision to make. If they really care about me then they'll come round." Hermione answered. "Although Ginny will be thrilled, she's been saying for weeks that we'll end up together."

"So I heard." Draco chuckled, telling Hermione about the conversation he had overheard in the library weeks earlier.

"Exactly how much did you hear?" Hermione questioned, trying to remember exactly what she had said to Ginny.

"I know that when I bribed you for a kiss you deliberately gave me a brief one so I would want more. I also know that you think I'm pretty impressive naked, which I'm very flattered by." Draco briefly paused and chuckled at Hermione as she blushed beside him. "But on a more serious note, I heard that you didn't think I wanted anything more from you than to get you into bed. You don't still think that do you?"

"No." Hermione said, stopping Draco so they could talk properly. "I think if all you wanted was sex, then you would have acted earlier and we probably would have done it before Christmas. But, you've actually shown me that you want me for me, not just for sex."

"I'm not going to lie, Hermione, when this first happened my first thought was wondering how long it would take me to get you into bed. But the longer we've been stuck together the more I've realised I don't just want you in my bed, I want you in my life."

"Good." Hermione smiled at Draco. "Because I'm not planning on going anywhere. Even when your father unsticks us, I'm still going to be around."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco smiled before bending his head and kissing Hermione firmly on the lips.

After a few minutes the couple parted and hand in hand in hand they returned to the Manor.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon of the following week when Lucius finally made a break through with the spell. As usual before dinner Draco and Hermione were in Lucius's study as he attempted to sever their connection. Lucius was trying a combination of several different spells on them and he had been confident it would work. Sure enough when he cast the final spell both Hermione and Draco felt their connection break.

"I think it's worked." Draco announced.

"Me too." Hermione agreed. "I don't feel the pull anymore."

"We need to be sure." Lucius said. "Draco go for a walk."

When Draco headed out of the study, Hermione confirmed to Lucius that the pulling she had previously felt was gone. Wanting to be sure Lucius sent Draco all over the Manor, while Hermione remained quite contentedly in his study.

"Does this mean we have to go back to school now?" Draco asked, once he had returned from walking around the large house as they tested the connection.

"Not just yet." Lucius replied. "I want to make sure the connection is gone for good. You can stay here for the rest of the week and as long as the bond doesn't reconnect itself I'll arrange for you both to return to school on Sunday evening."

"Do you think it will reconnect itself?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, but I'd rather be patient and not jump to any hasty conclusions." Lucius said. "Anyway, I think for now it's time to head for dinner."

Lucius led the way into the dining room where they told Narcissa the good news. Narcissa was pleased that the spell was broken but she was obviously disappointed that it meant Draco would be returning to school. Hermione had quickly worked out that Draco and his mother were pretty close and that Narcissa wasn't happy that he spent so much time away from home at school.

"Now the spell is broken will I need to get an elf to make up a spare room for Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Draco answered quickly. "We're perfectly happy the way things are, you don't have to go to any trouble."

Both Draco and Hermione were glad when Narcissa merely nodded and changed the subject. On Sunday they would be back to normal and sleeping well apart so they wanted to make the most of their last few days together. Draco was already thinking of places where they could meet up, but he knew that it wouldn't be the same as sharing a bed and being able to spend the entire night together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Thanks for all the great support for this story, which was always just intended to be a fun, fluffy story. **

**I also just want to remind people about my series of outtakes and added extra's I'm planning on starting soon. So if there's anything mentioned in this story or any of my others that you want to read more about, just let me know and I'll add them to my list of things to work on.**

* * *

Sunday came round all too quickly for Draco and Hermione's liking and before they knew it they were preparing to return to school. After one last dinner at the Manor, the pair got their bags from Draco's room and headed back to the front room.

"It was lovely meeting you, Hermione." Narcissa smiled at the Gryffindor once she had said goodbye to her son. "Although I'm sure this visit won't be your last."

"Thank you very much for having me, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said, after agreeing she would probably be back for another visit one day. "I've had a lovely time."

"Come on you two, it's time to go." Lucius said, activating the floo network.

Lucius stepped into the flames first, followed by Draco then Hermione. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they emerged into Dumbledore's office where the Headmaster was waiting for them, alongside Professor Flitwick.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, it's nice to have you back." Dumbledore smiled at the two students. "And of course, it's nice to have you back to normal."

"Thanks to me." Lucius muttered.

"Yes, thank you Lucius. We greatly appreciate your help in the matter." Dumbledore nodded at the blond man before turning back to the two teenagers. "Your belongings have already been returned to your normal rooms, so things will go back to normal from now on."

"Of course." Hermione nodded, already wishing her and Draco were about to head off to their own private rooms.

"I think it's time you two went back to your common rooms. I'm sure you both want to catch up with your friends." Dumbledore said to the pair. "And Lucius, could you fill Filius and myself in on how you broke the spell?" He added, turning to the older Malfoy.

Lucius nodded and settled down to explain to Dumbledore and Flitwick how he achieved something they couldn't manage to do. Leaving the adults to talk, Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore's office and made their way down into the school. The couple meandered slowly through the corridors, until they came to a stop outside the Gryffindor common room.

"It looks like it's back to normal now." Draco sighed.

"I guess so." Hermione replied. "I'm really going to miss sleeping next to you."

"Me too." Draco said, dropping his bag onto the floor and wrapping his arms around Hermione. "I wish we were still in our own private little dorm."

"So do I, but we just have to make the best of the situation we have now." Hermione replied. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to go to be alone."

"I'm sure we can." Draco grinned before leaning down and pressing his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione and Draco stood kissing for several minutes before the portrait of The Fat Lady made her presence felt. Reluctantly parting Draco picked up his bag and said goodbye to Hermione. As Draco headed off to the dungeons, Hermione turned to The Fat Lady, who was grinning at her.

"I never thought I would see you kissing a Slytherin." The Fat Lady remarked.

"Well you better get used to it, because it will be happening a lot more now." Hermione smiled. "Now can you open up and let me in."

"I need the password." The Fat Lady said.

"I don't have the password." Hermione said, suddenly worrying that she would be locked out all night. "Please, you know who I am. You know I'm a Gryffindor."

"Rules are rules." The Fat Lady replied. "Sorry, but no password, no entry."

Hermione was just about to begin panicking when suddenly the portrait opened and Neville Longbottom emerged.

"Neville, I could hug you." Hermione said, rushing forward and darting into the common room.

The second Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room she was surrounded by her friends. After giving them all a hug, Hermione extradited herself from their clutches.

"It's good to see you guys, I've missed you." Hermione said with a smile.

"We've missed you too." Harry replied.

"Yeah, I can't believe you had to stay with Malfoy for a few extra weeks. It must have been terrible for you." Ron added.

"Actually it wasn't." Hermione said. "I had a great time at the Manor and I'm looking forward to going back."

"Back? Why would you go back?" Ron queried.

"To see Draco and spend some time with him." Hermione answered.

"Does that mean you're a couple now?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Was I right?"

"Yeah, you were right Gin." Hermione laughed. "Draco and I are together."

"That's great." Ginny declared, hugging Hermione. "Isn't that great, guys." She said, staring at Harry and Ron in a way that let them know they weren't to cause trouble.

"It's odd." Harry said to Hermione. "But if you're happy, then I'm pleased for you."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled at her friend before turning to Ron. "Ron, do you have anything to say?"

"Malfoy? You're dating Malfoy?" Ron shook his head as though he was having trouble understanding what was happening. "That's so weird."

"You're not going to cause trouble are you?" Hermione asked, unsure how Ron was taking the news.

"No, I'm not going to cause trouble." Ron reassured Hermione. "It'll take some getting used to and I think your choice of boyfriend is weird, but I'll get used to it I suppose."

Hermione smiled at her friends, before asking about their holidays and what they had been up to since returning to school a few weeks earlier. After talking with her friends for another hour Hermione headed off to bed. Sleeping back up in Gryffindor Tower felt strange and it took her an eternity to fall asleep without the comforting presence of Draco next to her.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast both Draco's friends and Hermione's friends noticed how distracted the couple were. Neither had been particularly talkative back in their respective dorms but the minute they set eyes on one another in The Great Hall they only had eyes for each other. By the end of the meal both sets of friends had taken to ignoring Draco and Hermione as they were getting very little response.

As the students began leaving the hall the Gryffindors and Slytherins reached the doors together. After greeting Daphne with a hug and a promise to meet up later, Hermione turned to Draco as the couple said hello. Draco then slung his arm around Hermione as the group proceeded to head to their first class of the day.

"It looks like we're going to be spending a lot more time together because of those two." Blaise commented, gesturing to the whispering couple in the lead.

"Yeah, how about we call a truce and learn to get along." Theo said to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron shared a look before accepting the offer from Blaise and Theo. Stopping briefly to shake hands on their agreement, the boys then carried on following Draco and Hermione down to Potions. When the group entered the Potions classroom, Draco and Hermione automatically settled down at the table they had been sharing in the weeks leading up to Christmas break.

"Are thing not going back to normal?" Ron asked, looking at the couple.

"This is normal now." Hermione shrugged.

"So you two are going to carry on sitting together in every class?" Theo asked.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No problem." Theo replied. "I just thought you might be sick of each other by now."

"Well we're not." Draco retorted.

"We'll let you know if it happens, but I doubt it will." Hermione added.

"Ugh, look at the pair of them, it's nauseating." Ron crinkled his nose at the couple, who had tuned their friends out and whispering quietly to each other again.

"I think it's sweet." Daphne said. "Young love is so nice to see."

"Love?" Ron choked out. "They love each other?"

"Maybe not yet but give them time." Daphne replied. "It's coming, I can tell."

Harry and Ron settled down to ponder Daphne's words as the Slytherins headed off to their own seats. All lesson the two Gryffindors watched Hermione and Draco interact and by the end of class they admitted Daphne was right, the unlikely couple in front of them had the potential to have a lasting relationship full of love.

Hermione and Draco continued to sit together in all their classes that morning and by lunchtime Harry and Ron were looking forward to getting their friend back for an hour or so. Unfortunately that hope was shattered when Hermione announced she had plans for lunchtime.

"How can you have plans?" Ron asked as the Gryffindors and Slytherins came to a halt outside The Great Hall. "You've spent all morning with Malfoy."

"The plans aren't with him." Hermione answered.

"What?" Draco asked, totally confused. When Hermione had told her friends she had plans for lunch he had figured they were with him and he had been hoping they could sneak off somewhere private for a while.

"I'm having lunch with Daphne." Hermione said, moving over to the Slytherin girl and linking arms with her. "And Ginny if she's up for it."

"We're going to have a girly gossip." Daphne said. "No boys allowed."

"We'll see you this afternoon." Hermione said, smiling at her stunned boyfriend and friends. "Have fun."

Hermione and Daphne then disappeared into The Great Hall, before emerging a few minutes later with Ginny. The three girls then headed off down the corridor, leaving the boys staring after them.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving." Blaise said.

"Me too." Theo agreed. "Let's go grab some food. Draco, are you coming?"

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute. I just want to speak to Weasley." Draco said, as his friends disappeared into The Great Hall.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, wondering if the blond was going to cause trouble now Hermione wasn't around.

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Ron looked at the Slytherin in bewilderment. "What for?"

"For being a complete and utter idiot and sticking Hermione and I together." Draco responded. "If you hadn't have done that then I don't know if I ever would have plucked up the courage to approach her. So thanks for giving me a chance with the girl I'd fancied for years."

Ron's mouth dropped open as Draco's words sank in, it had never occurred to him that he was responsible for bringing the pair of them together. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Ron's face before he turned and entered The Great Hall. Sauntering over to the Slytherin table he settled down with his friends.

"What on earth did you say to Weasley?" Blaise asked when a still stunned Ron and an amused looking Harry entered the room and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I just thanked him for getting me together with Hermione." Draco answered, as his friends chuckled at Ron's dopey expression. "I think he's just realising that we wouldn't be together if it weren't for him."

"Poor Weasley." Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, that's got to annoy him. Knowing he's the reason his best friend is dating a Slytherin." Theo added.

As his friends continued to laugh and joke around, Draco tuned out and turned his attention back to Hermione. While he may never had approached her without Weasley's help the fact remained that they were now together and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. They may not have been stuck together any longer but he didn't plan on letting Hermione get too far away from him ever again. Now Draco had Hermione he was planning on keeping her and if it was all Weasley's doing then so be it, he wouldn't change what had happened for anything. Being stuck with Hermione was the best thing that had ever happened to him and it had given him the only thing he had ever truly desired, Hermione Granger.

**The End.**


End file.
